PARIS : Rise of the Demon
by Lilaprince
Summary: Sejak pelariannya dari Budapest, ia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang manusia tampan di sebelah timur bumi yg menyamar layaknya manusia biasa. Namun seorang lelaki cantik yg memiliki aroma serta rasa yg seperti ambrosia di sekujur tubuhnya telah membuat Paris gila. CHANBAEK/YAOI/MATURE
1. Chapter 1

Halo^^ aku bawa FF repost dari kakak Every_Twins di wattpad berjudul :

 **"PARIS : Rise Of the Demon"**

Ini pairing nya CHANBAEK dan ini bukan plagiat soalnya aku udah minta izin sama Author aslinya, untung nya diizinin

Kalau mau baca story aslinya ini link nya :

story/65361258-chanbaek-paris-the-rise-of-the-demon?_e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10%2C6544818218

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ya~

 **"PARIS : Rise of The demon"**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Hello. My name is Paris**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sejak pelariannya dari Budapest, ia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang manusia tampan di sebelah timur bumi yg menyamar layaknya manusia biasa. Namun seorang namja cantik yg memiliki aroma serta rasa yg seperti ambrosia di sekujur tubuhnya telah membuat Paris gila.**

 **"Bahagia untuk yg pertama kalinya untuk waktu yg rasanya seperti selamanya." -Park Chanyeol a.k.a Paris.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang penguasa kegelapan bukanlah hal yg mudah. Kami kesepuluh penguasa yg tadinya tidak berkutik di dalam kotak pandora kini telah bebas berkeliaran semau kami ke seluruh lapisan dunia ini. Mereka yg punya nyali kuat mungkin akan berkeliaran di sekitaran kerajaan langit tapi aku tidak.

Disinilah aku. Di sebuah tempat bernama bumi. Kupikir bumi itu kecil, karna saat kulihat dari ketinggian angkasa saat pertama kali ukurannya tidaklah lebih besar dibandingkan kamar tidur seorang raja Apollo. Namun saat wujud demon ku sudah bertukar menjadi seorang manusia, sial. Aku merasa kecil berada di bumi yg kecil. Jangan main-main denganku, asal kalian tahu tinggi badanku dalam wujud asli demon mencapai 202 cm. Dan para penguasa lain juga para dewa bahkan ukuran tubuhnya bisa mencapai alam semesta ini.

Kenapa aku mesti menyamar menjadi manusia lemah dan tinggal di bumi yg kecil ini? Aku terpaksa melakukan itu, karna demi ambrosia bila para dewa telah berhasil menemukan kembali kotak pandora maka kami kesepuluh penguasa kegelapan akan tamat. Kembali dimasukkan kedalam kotak itu, tidak. Disana gelap, penuh penyiksaan, kepedihan, tanganku akan dipotong dan akan tumbuh lagi lalu di potong lagi- begitu seterusnya sampai ada yg membukakan kotak pandora itu.

Lalu apa yg aku lakukan sekarang? Bersembunyi. Ya, dalam bahasa manusia kata itulah yg kupahami sebagai keadaan dimana aku tidak ingin ditemukan oleh para dewa dan diseret kedalam kotak pandora. Bertahun- maaf, maksudku bepuluh tahun yg ku habiskan di muka bumi ini aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku ke banyak tempat. Itu karna aku tidak mau tinggal di Budapest. Dataran tempat persembunyian rahasia para penguasa kegelapan yg kupastikan tak akan kalian temukan dimanapun. Ingat? Rahasia. Jadi tidak mungkin aku memberitahukannya pada kalian. Jangan mengunjungi ku, aku tidak menerima wanita pada malam hari. Ck! Munafik! Aku mau sesungguhnya gadis-gadis.

Ya, aku adalah Paris. Sang penguasa kegelapan. Sang Demon birahi. Kehidupan ku tanpa bersenggama bagaikan hidup tanpa ambrosia. Sex, ambrosia, ambrosia, sex, wanita, gadis, (oh jangan) aku tidak suka gadis tapi jika kalian berminat (telefon aku!) Sex, ambrosia, gabungkan keduanya- surga. Menetapnya aku di Budapest bukan berarti memberiku kebebasan untuk menjamahi tubuh semua wanita yg ada disana. Bukan nya tidak bebas sih, tapi aku bosan. Mereka setengah iblis. Ck, lalu kau apa? Cupid begitu? Tidak menyenangkan bercinta dengan wanita yg sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bulu dan kepla bertanduk. Yaa walau yg kubutuhkan hanya lubang kenikmatannya, tapi hell itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Belakangan rumor yg beredar para dewa telah mengendus keberadaan beberapa penguasa kegelapan yg ada di Budapest. Dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa dan tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu. Jadi temanku bilang ada sebuah tempat bernama bumi tapi aku harus menyamar terlebih dahulu karna para manusia akan takut melihat seorang banteng raksasa ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, aku adalah monster. Jangan cantik, jangan bayangkan wujud demon ku. Sekarang aku tampan, aku tampan bukan? Nah mari, ku catat nomor mu.

Aku orang yg arogan, uring-uringan, aku senang keramaian yg manusia ciptakan di sekitarku. Manusia-manusia seksi itu berpakaian compang-camping sampai payudaranya sampai mau kelihatan. Kalau begitu tidak perlu memakai pakaian seperti halnya di tanahku, tempat dimana semua makhluk tak berbusana. Termasuk aku. Eyy jangan bayangkan aku telanjang. Dasar gadis-gadis nakal. Wanita-wanita itu akan bergerak saat suara yg beraturan terdengar. Suara yg belakangan aku ketahui bernama musik. Satu lagi, tempat yg menjadi spot favoritku. Klub malam.

Setiap malam setidaknya ada dua sampai empat wanita yg harus kutiduri. Kau pikir aku apa? Aku bukan manusia okey, sex memberiku kekuatan. Tidak bercinta berarti aku mati. Mengerti cara bermainnya sekarang? Bagus.

Pernah dulu sekali waktu, saat sudah tak ada lagi wanita dengan payudara dan bokong besar yg menghampiriku,mencari partner laki-laki adalah pilihan yg sangat pahit. Sangat pahit. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aku yakin di belahan bumi ini masih banyak senggama wanita yg layak untukku dari pada harus bercinta bersama lelaki. Kecuali jika aku masih berada di Budapest, mungkin aku akan meniduri penjaga kamar disana yg juga seorang lelaki. Tapi tidak, cukup di negri bernama Amerika itu aku memiliki kenangan buruk saat bercinta.

Aku adalah penguasa, aku bisa melakukan apapun yg ku inginkan. Meminjam wajah seseorang atau bahkan tubuh juga kehidupannya. Setiap kali aku berpindah tempat maka aku akan mengganti kehidupan baru dengan wajah dan latar belakang yg berbeda-beda. Mulai dari seorang remaja, pengusaha, paman tua yg mesum, dan seluruh lapisan manusia lainnya. Ada saja orang bodoh yg bersedia menjual jiwanya atau orang malang yg aku pilih secara acak. Mendekat kesini, mari kita katakan hidupku kini sudah mudah. Bahagia.

Beberapa waktu yg lalu aku kembali pindah ke sebelah timur bumi. Sasaranku adalah negri dengan orang-orang berkulit kuning bernama Korea Selatan. Sungguh asing bagiku karna aku lebih sering menjamah dataran eropa dan amerika. Beruntungnya aku saat dengan mudah ku dapati tubuh seorang pria kisaran usia 24 tahun dengan tubuh sempurna. Seperti biasanya yg ku inginkan. Tidak ada persiapan khusus, hanya mengatur beberapa rencana untuk menjalani hidup sebagai dirinya dan TING! aku pun hidup sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Park Sajangnim..."

Aku mengangkat kepala ku malas, tatapan mematikan yg seperti biasa ku berikan pada karyawan wanita itu. Wanita pribumi dengan tubuh kerempeng dan oh, tidak menyelerakan. Asal kalian tahu, selama aku berada disini belum banyak wanita yg ku tiduri. Itu karna sangat sedikit wanita disini yg punya tubuh ideal untuk di genjot pada malam hari. Lihatlah, mereka semua kurus-kurus dengan kaki yg panjang. Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan kaki-kaki itu. Aku butuh bokong.

"Anda memecat..."

"Ya." potongku singkat.

"Lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak adakah sekretaris di negri ini yg dapat bekerja dengan becus? Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya lari mengundurkan diri begitu? Atau menunggu aku meninggikan suara ku untuk memecat mereka?"

Karyawan wanita itu hanya mampu tertunduk, aku kembali fokus pada berkas yg ada di mejaku sebelum ia kembali berucap.

"Tapi dia sudah yg ke 20, anda pasti membutuhkan seorang sekretaris kan?"

"Kau bersekolah dimana? Tentu saja iya!" bentakku membanting pena.

"Aa.. Emm ba-baiklah. Kemarin sudah ada calon yg mendaftar kembali. Tapi sajangnim, dia adalah stok terakhir yg kita punya. Setelah dia tidak ada lagi yg mau mendaftar kemari." ucap wanita itu gemetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... tidak tahu sajangnim. Tapi ini berkas data diri dari si pelamar. Anda harus membacanya."

"Tidak perlu, tidak penting. Suruh saja dia datang kemari besok dan jangan sampai terlambat. Mengerti?!"

"N-ne, sajangnim"

"Keluar."

Aku melempar berkas data diri itu ke sembarang arah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Sekretaris baruku sangat tidak becus dan aku harus memecatnya walau dia baru bekerja satu hari. Aku butuh mandi, menghisap ambrosia, lalu ke klub. Ya, itulah rutinitasku. Harus ada setidaknya seorang wanita yg pulang bersama ku ke apartement malam ini. Harus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke singkat dulu aja sesuai yang ada diaslinya, tolong sampaikan kritik dan saran bagi yang berminat melanjutkan^^**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat kak Every_Twins yang udah ngizinin aku ngerepost ff kece ini hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini pairing nya CHANBAEK dan ini bukan plagiat soalnya aku udah minta izin sama Author aslinya, untung nya diizinin

Kalau mau baca story aslinya ini link nya :

story/65361258-chanbaek-paris-the-rise-of-the-demon?_e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10%2C6544818218Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ya~

 **"PARIS : Rise of The demon"**

 **Chapter** **2** **:**

 **Kehidupan yang baru**

 **Tapi Bukan yang pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu meregangkan seluruh ototnya, tidak disangka bermain dengan seorang wanita di ranjang tadi malam dapat membuat demon seperti dirinya lelah juga. Karna faktor kelelahanyg ia alami saat bekerja membuatnya harus merasakan pegal di leher dan pundaknya. Jadi manusia itu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Manusia punya rasa lelah yg harus di pikul atas tubuhnya. Tapi seorang demon dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat bagaimanapun juga

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati nakas di samping ranjangnya, sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan pesan nakal berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

 _"Telefon aku jika kau ingin bercinta lagi sayang, atau kau bisa datangi aku. Kau tahu dimana harus mencariku."_

Wanita jalang yg kemarin lumayan juga, Chanyeol bermain beberapa ronde sampai rasanya ia sudah dapat pulih kembali. Ia harus bergegas mandi untuk pergi ke kantor. Baginya membayar wanita-wanita itu bukanlah hal yg sulit. Ia bisa lakukan apapun yg ia inginkan. Sebenarnya tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya di udara maka setumpuk kertas tak berharga itu bisa datang entah dari mana. Namun untuk menutupi kedok, Chanyeol harus melakukan aktivitas layaknya yg biasa manusia lain lakukan. Dan manusia pada umumnya bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Bukan dengan cara ajaib dan tidak masuk akal.

Setelan jas dan kemeja putih menjadi sempurnasaat telah melekat di tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia mematut diri di hadapan cermin, memasang senyum yg biasa ia berikan untuk menggoda para wanita di klub. Aku tampan, pikirnya. Sempurna. Sudah pasti. Namun sesuatu mengganggunya. Entah itu apa namun ada bagian yg kosong dalam dirinya. Apa yang kurang? Apa yg harus ia miliki? Ia sudah punya segalanya. Kekayaan, jabatan, wajah rupawan, wanita-wanita penghibur, lalu apa? Apa yg harusChanyeol lakukan agar setiap kali ia bercinta dengan wanitanya ia merasa lengkap? Apa yang kurang?

Masih memikirkan semua itu namun Chanyeol memilih melakukannya sambil masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Di dalam mobil ia mendengarkan musik yg ia setel dengan volume keras sampai ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Menikmati ambrosia paginya dengan pikiran melayang ke film porno setelah itu ia pun teler. Tidak ada yg lebih nikmat dari candu ambrosia. Ambrosia adalah sejenis minuman/makanan para penguasa dan dewa yg hanya ada di kerajaan langit. Bentuknya bisa menyerupai apasaja jika kalian sulit membayangkannya namun rasanya manis seperti madu, memabukkan seperti wine, dan membuat candu seperti saja semua hal paling nikmat yg bisa kau dapatkan di muka bumi, itu adalah ambrosia.

Chanyeol mendapat pasokan ambrosia yg bisa tahan seumur hidupnya dari pengiriman terlarang yg dilakukan oleh iblis- yang memang teman akrab para penguasa kegelapan- dengan mudah. Minggu lalu ia dikirimi banyak ambrosia lagi dari iblis bertanduk dan bertaring yg tidak jauh beda bentuknya dengan Chanyeol jika ia adalah demon.

Mendekat ke arah kawasan kantor mata Chanyeol yg jeli melihat ke arah sepasang bokong wanita yg membuat libidonya naik. Sial kenapa harus ada wanita seperti itu pagi ini. Kalau malam hari Chanyeol bisa langsung menyeretnya ke apartement. Tapi di tengah keramaian ini Chanyeol harus rela menutup resleting celananya kembali mendapati wanita itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Park Sajangnim." Seorang karyawan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi." Seperti biasa, dingin.

Memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia mendapati seluruh tempat menjadi sangat kotor dan berantahkan mengundang amarah pria itu. Ia tidak suka tempatnya berantahkan dan kotor. Walau di tanahnya dulu tidaklah lebih baik dari pada kandang sapi namun sekian lama menjadi seorang manusia menjadikan Chanyeol seorangyg rapi dan teliti.

"Bersihkan tempatku atau aku balikkan isi kantorini." ujar Chanyeol di ikuti anggukan cepat dari para karyawannya. Ia bisa saja melakukan itu kan? Dengan telapak tangannya maka gedung kantor ini akan terbalik dan hancur.

"Dimana sekretarisku? Kalian semua benar-benar mau mati ya?!"

Maju selangkah, karyawan wanita yg selalunya berani menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol datang dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia sudah datang dan siap di wawancarai sajangnim." suaranya bergetar, Chanyeol tahu dia takut. Itu bagus.

"Aku akan mewawancarainya setelah tempatku bersih. Sebelum hal itu terjadi jangan ada yg berani meletakkan bokong kalian di kursi dengan nyaman. Mengerti?!"

"Iya, sajangnim." para karyawan menjawab serentak. Sungguh bekerja di perusahaan ini bagai berada di camp militer.

Seorang wanita muda berparas cantik masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol setelah pria itu dapat duduk di kursinya yg sudah di vacum tiga kali atas permintaannya. Chanyeol mengeritkan alisnya, apa ini?

"Siapa kau?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, sang wanita menjawab dengan santai

."Saya calon sekretaris anda, sajangnim. Saya telah mendaftar beberapa hari yg lalu."

"Apa?!"

Suara Chanyeol kembali menggema di seluruh kantor, para karyawan ketakutan. Setelahnya ia memanggil karyawan yg tadi ia perintahkan untuk memanggil calon sekretarisnya.

"Ya, sajangnim. Dia adalah calon sekretaris yg ku ceritakan kemarin. Dia yg terakhir."

Chanyeol memijat pilipisnya,

"Aku tidak perduli apakah dia yg terakhir dari rasnya atau dia yg terakhir yg bisa mengetik surat di negri ini. Aku bilang aku mau sekretaris ku adalah seorang pria. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menerima surat lamaran bagi mereka para perempuan."

"Ta-tapi sajangnim kita tidak punya pilihan lain.."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yg ku katakan?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sekretaris wanita,Park sajangnim? Aku juga bisa menyamai kinerja seorang laki-laki, aku juga tidak suka mengeluh"

Wanita yg sedari tadi terdiam itu akhirnya buka suara. Chanyeol beralih menatapnya tajam karna dengan lancangnya wanita itu memotong pembicaraan. Namun tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba melunak dan berganti menjadi tatapan aneh dengan senyum mesum. Membuat wanita yg ditatapnya merasa aneh dan gugup.

"Apa kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin mempekerjakan wanita seperti mu, Nona?" tanya Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan senyuman yg tak luntur dari bibirnya.

Semakin mendekat, Chanyeol berdiri di hadapanwanita itu. Kepalanya maju mendekat, berhenti di telinga wanita itu. Ia berucap,

"Karna aku bisa saja memperkosamu di tempat ini." Terkejut bukan main, wanita itu menganga tidak percaya atas jawaban yg baru saja ia dengar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai Chanyeol berada jauh darinya. Seperti biasa, reaksi sama yg Chanyeol sukai dari manusia saat mendengarancaman Chanyeol. Ketakutan.

"Bawa dia pergi dari tempatku. Carikan aku sekretaris pria secepat mungkin hari ini juga."

"T-tapi.. Sajangnim.."

"KELUAR!"

BLAM!

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol tertutup dengan sangat keras. Di balik pintu itu wanita yg Chanyeol bisikkan di telinganya tadi hanya mampu menangis tersedu-sedu. Kantor macam apa ini? Pemimpin macam apa itu? Pertanyaan yg pasti akan muncul dalam kepala para pelamar kerja yg bernasib sama seperti sang wanita karyawan wanita di sebelahnya hanya mampu berdiri sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Ia juga memijat kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bosnya yg satu itu mungkin memang sudah gila.

"Yatuhan aku harus apa.." ucapnya bergumam pada diri sendiri. Masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bosnya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mencari seorang calon sekretaris dengan waktu cepat? Bahkan kini perusahaan yg mencari-cari karyawan bukan orang-orang yg berusaha berebut untuk melamar pekerjaan. Namun sungguh tidak ada pelamar yg berani menyerahkan surat lamarannya ke perusahaan ini lagi.

Di dalam ruangannya Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan emosi yg menggebu-gebu sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Tak lama dari luar ruangan ia mendengar kegaduhan. Hampir saja ia melempar meja kerjanya ke arah pintu itu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar percakapan antara pria dan wanita itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat."

"K..kau? Ku pikir kau.."

"Maaf, aku berubah pikiran. Apa aku sudah terlambat?"

"Tidak! Kau datang di saat yg tepat. Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, ia punya firasat baik untuk yg satu ini. Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." perintahnya datar.

Karyawan wanitanya masuk ke dalam ruangan di ikuti seorang pria mungil bermata sipit di belakangnya. Mata Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik namja itu sampai ia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Tertunduk

."Sajangnim, ini calon sekretarismu yg baru. Beberapa hari yg lalu dia mengirimkan surat lamarannya namun ia mencabutnya. Tapi sekarang dia berubah pikiran.."

"Aku tidak perduli." Chanyeol menatap namja itu intens.

"Kau keluarlah. Tinggalkan kami berdua."

"iya, sajangnim. Saya permisi, kalau anda butuh sesuatu atau.."

"Cepat keluar"

"I-iya." Kedua pria itu tinggal berdua di ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa si lelaki mungil tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak dan merasa penurunan suhu di ruangan ini. Hawanya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Angkat kepalamu."

lelaki kecil itu merasa manusia dingin dihadapannya tengah berbicara padanya.

"Y-ya?"

"Angkat kepalamu dan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ah, iya. Selamat siang perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menggaruk dagunya pelan. Ia berdiri mendekati laki-laki bernama Baekhyun itu. Menepuk bahunya sesaat. Tersenyum.

"Nah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tahu pekerjaan seorang sekretaris kan?"

"Ya, sajangnim."

"Bagus, bekerjalah dengan baik. Jangan sampai aku memecatmu dan melemparmu keluar."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, kenapa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi horor begini.

"Apa? Jadi aku di terima sebagai sekretarismu? Tidak perlu di wawancarai?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sekarang jadi sekretarisku. Bekerjalah dengan baik." Chanyeol kembali ke kursinya, melempar pandangan ke arah tumpukan berkas di atas meja. Baekhyun mengerti itu adalah tugasnya.

"baik, sajangnim."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengus di trotoar jalan, namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memijit lehernya yang terasa amat pegal. Matanya terbukaperlahan setelah terpejam beberapa saat, masihmenatap langit gelap yg terbentang tanpa pernah memperhatikan jalan. Seorang pria paruh baya mengucap sumpah serapah saat tubuhnya di tabrak oleh namja berpakaian kantoran itu, namja itu hanya mampu membungkuk dalam-dalam sembari minta maaf.

"Aku lelah sekali..." ia bergumam.

Beruntungnya hari ini ia hanya merasa pegal. Padahal menurut penuturan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan yg baru itu bosnya bisa saja membuat badannya remuk sebentar lagi. memelankan langkahnya setelah dirasanya sesuatu seperti bergetar di dalam saku jasnya. Ada telefon dari seseorang. Siapa?

"Hallo."

"Iya ini aku, Baekhyun. Kau jangan heran, aku seperti mau mati sekarang."

"Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau sendiri?"

 _"Sedang di belakangmu. Berbaliklah."_

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh dari trotoar tempatnya berdiri. Ia tersenyum saat namja itu melambai padanya. Telefon mereka masih terhubung.

"Ya, aku melihatmu." ujar Baekhyun hendak mematikan sambungan dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

 _"Tidak hyung, aku yg kesana. Kau tetap diam disana."_

"Ah, iya."

Perlahan tapi pasti, laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setiap langkah yg namja itu habiskan untuk menepis jarak diantara mereka membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Merasa trotoar ini milik mereka berdua, laki-laki yang bergerak mendekat itu bisa saja langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau seperti gelandangan kalau mukamu kau tekuk seperti itu."

Namja itu tersenyum, mengacak rambut Baekhyun agar tampak lebih berantahkan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutku, Sehun. Tidak sopan."

Sehun tersenyum, berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar yg syukurnya masih panjang membentang di depan. Jadi mereka punya waktu untuk bercengkrama menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Baekhyun menceritakan keluh kesahnya pasal bos barunya yg gila kerja dan punya emosi yg tidak stabil. Baru saja masuk kerja Baekhyun sudah diberi segudang pekerjaan yg tidak sanggup ia pikul sendiri. Belum lagi wajah sang bos yg selalu datar dan masam, jarang sekali ia lihat pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum tulus padanya maupun karyawan lain. Lalu Sehun bertanya apa yg Baekhyun lakukan malam-malam begini, berjalan kaki sedangkan tubuhnya merasa tidak naik taksi saja.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk itu." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak telefon aku saja. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau pikir aku mau merepotkanmu begitu? Tidak."

"Eyy, kau ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Terimakasih Sehun. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja keras dan menghasilkan banyak uang sehingga hidupku akan senang. Aku ingin merasakan uang hasil keringatku sendiri."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk. Dia mengacak rambut Baekhyun kembali lalu tersenyum

"Nah, hyung. Karna kau sudah punya niat untuk bekerja keras, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan?"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar."Baekhyun berjalan mendahului, sementara Sehun membiarkan namja itu berjalan di depannya sambil terus mengamati."Aku selalu tahu segalanya tentangmu hyung." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba rintik air yg sangat banyak berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan. Baekhyun panik langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan tas kerjanya. Sehun berlari menghampirinya dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat.

"Ayo cari tempat berteduh hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Sehun mendekapnya dengan erat seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket yg ia kenakan. Padahal Baekhyun punya jas namun Sehun tak memberi namja itu kesempatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri menggunakan jas miliknya. Sampai di sebuah halte, Sehun tak kunjung melepas dekapannya. Baekhyun sudah menatap Sehun sedari tadi agar ia dapat bebas dari namja itu. Setelahnya baru ia tersadar lalu menjadi kikuk. Keduanya begitu, canggung satu sama lain.

"Itu.. tadi.. Aku pikir kau pasti akan mengenakan jas itu lagi esok pagi. Jadi tidak boleh basah." Sehun memberi penjelasan agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku tidak punya banyak jas di rumah."

Setelahnya kedua insan itu masih menunggu hujan reda di tengah keramaian halte. Berharap hujan akan berhenti, namun nyatanya nihil. Langit tidak bosan menangis malam itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun membuat namja itu kebingungan menatap Sehun. Sehun terdiam sesaat, namun tangan halus Baekhyun yg menyentuh tangannya membuatnya tersadar.

"Aku menelfon supirku tadi." Baekhyun mengangguk, acara makan malam mereka harus di tunda akibat hujan. Tapi kabar baiknya Baekhyun di antar sampai di depan rumah sewa kecil miliknya menggunakan mobil Sehun. Melambaikan tangannya setelah dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum dibalim kaca mobil. Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, ia tidak tahu tiba-tiba hawa di sekitar rumahnya terasa aneh. Cuaca memang dingin berkat hujan, namun dingin yg ia rasakan di kulitnya bukan lagi dingin yg seperti itu. Hawa macam apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Iya, sajangnim."

"KAU LAMBAT, JANGAN BEKERJA SEPERTI SIPUT."

"KAU SALAH MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN MU. ULANGI DARI AWAL!"

"APA YG KAU LIHAT? MENATAP KU TIDAK AKAN MENAMBAH WAKTUMU. CEPAT BEKERJA!"

"IYAAAAA SAJANGNIIIIIMMM"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, begini beratkah bekerja di perusahaan yg dijuluki gerbang neraka ini? Apakah Baekhyun menyesal? Tidak. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Hari kedua ini ia harap ia mampu bertahan. Karna yg ia dengar dari karyawan lain tidak ada sekretaris yg mampu bekerja lebih dari satu minggu bersama Park Chanyeol. Jadi ia harus bertahan selama seminggu kedepan.

"Ah, telingaku sakit. Aku bisa tuli kalau begini caranya."

"Kau harus sabar Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan sampai kau mengundurkan diri atau jika kau dipecat, maka tamatlah sudah." salah satu karyawan menyemangatinya.

"Ya, apa kalian tidak mengalami masalah pendengaran selama bekerja disini? Aku saja merasa harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter setelah ini."

"Kami sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada karyawan yg tidak di teriaki olehnya satu hari saja."

"Aku harap suaranya habis dan tidak bisa bicara lagi." sumpah Baekhyun membuat karyawan disebelahnya menggeleng.

"Mustahil, dia tidak pernah kehilangan suaranya barang satu detikpun. Dia itu ajaib."

"Apanya yg ajaib, dia itu gila."

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Benar sekali, kertas-kertas itu berat kawan. Dan Baekhyun sempat berdiri cukup lama di hadapan Chanyeolmembuat namja tinggi itu akhirnya melepaskan sikap acuhnya selama ini.

"Apa yg kau lakukan." Dengan satu nada. Datar sekali.

"P-park sajangnim, aku harus meletakkan ini dimana?" Chanyeol menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu, wajahnya hampir tetutupi tumpukan kertas yg menurutnya tidak terlalu berat. Cih, dasar lemah.

"Disana." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah sudut.

"Iya." Berhasil meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu, Baekhyun hampir saja bersorak ria dan berdansa untuk merayakannya namun tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu menunduk dan meminta maaf. Memang Baekhyun akui dirinya sedikit berisik. Tunggu, bukan. Maksudnya sangat berisik. Berbeda dengan atasannya itu yg merupakan seseorang yg suka ketenangan saat bekerja. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berhenti bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar menghentikan suara sepatunya yg berdecit dengan lantai saat ia duduk. Begitu berisik dan mengganggu.

Pukul enam sore. Baekhyun kembali ingin bersorak sorai namun ia tahu ia masih ingin hidup hingga esok saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol. Hari ini ia tidak perlu lembur seperti kemarin karna tugas hari ini sudah sebagian ia kerjakan kemarin. Jadi ia bisa pulang dengan tenang dan makan di kedai pinggir jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Seluruh syarafnya menegang. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati sesuatu yg sangat berbeda. Tiba-tiba ia horny, libidonya naik entah karna apa. Tapi indra penciumannya menangkap dengan jelas aroma itu. Matanya terbuka, kedua rahangnya saling beradu. Aroma itu... ambrosia?

"Sajangnim, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, lama dan menyelidik. Benarkah itu? Apa ia tidak salah? Apa Baekhyun..Sementara namja yg ia tatap mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan itu dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol memanggil namanya seolah mereka sudah akrab. Ada apa ini? Chanyeol mendekat, mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Benar saja. Ia mencoba lebih dekat agar dapat mencium aroma itu lebih lama.

"Sajangnim, kalau tidak ada hal penting yg ingin kau bicarakan aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi." ujar Baekhyun berlalu dengan segera. Ia merasa risih dengan sikap Chanyeol yg tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Tunggu, bukankah Chanyeol memang selalu aneh?

Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Celananya sudah terasa sangat sempit minta dipuaskan. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun... adalah ambrosia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai… ada yang minat sama ff ini? Makasih buat follow dan favorite nya apalagi review nya, repost bukan sekedar copy paste doang loh, ini juga butuh pegeditan jadi kalau ada yang suka silahkan dikomen nya^^**

 **Sekali lagi aku tekankan ini bukan karya aku tapi repost dari akun kak Elle dan kak Sasha**

 **Di wattpad user name : Every_Twins**

 **Sekian dari aku, see you**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARIS : Rise Of The Demon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Baekhyun De' Ambriosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Baekhyun adalah ambrosia? Baekhyun adalah ambrosia? Tapi ambrosia... bagaimana mungkin? Apa Baekhyun sendiri bukanlah manusia seutuhnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ygsama seperti itu terus terulang dalam benakku. Seperti kaset rusak, kejadian sore tadi saat Baekhyun berada di hadapanku dengan aroma segar menguar dari tubuhnya juga terus berputar di kepalaku. Malam ini, untuk yg pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku seperti tidak membutuhkan sex.

Tubuhku meringkuk di atas ranjang yg terasa dingin ini, sendirian. Mataku tak berkedip hampir selama satu jam yg lalu, aku tidak berbohong. Hey apakah ini wajar? Apakah manusia pada umumnya akan jadi seperti ini bila merasakan suatu perasaan yg sangat ganjil dalam hatinya? Tapi manusia biasa kurasa tidak sampai lupa tujuan hidupnya bila merasakan perasaan yg sama sepertiku sekarang, penasaran. Penasaran setengah mati sampai rasanya aku ingin terbang ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang juga dan bertanya bagaimana tubuhnya bisa mengeluarkan aroma seperti ambrosia. Atau aku akan langsung menarik dan mengikatnya keranjangku. Minta ia memuaskanku sampai aku bisa menciumi seluruh kulit wanginya itu dan membuatnya mendesah.

Astaga demi dewi Nike, apa aku sudah gila? Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki. Aku menarik rambutku kuat-kuat sampai segumpal benda berwarna hitam itu terlihat memenuhi ia tumbuh kembali seperti semula. Aku lakukan itu berulang kali sambil berteriak. Aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Seseorang tolong aku. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin ambrosia itu. Aku ingin Baekhyun.

Belum pernah ku dengar ambrosia dalam wujud manusia. Lalu pria bernama Baekhyun itu apa? Mungkinkah dia bukan manusia? Apa dia dewa? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kalau saja aku sedang berada di Budapest mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada iblis disana. Ah ya benar, kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada iblis kawan lamaku. Kenapa ada ambrosia dalam wujud manusia.

Tetapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahku, sebuah memori mungkin. Ingatan akan masa lalu. Ya benar, wajah Baekhyun tidak asing. Aku baru menyadari seperti pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Kapan? Di mimpi atau kehidupanku yg mana? Kasus seperti ini mungkin pernah terjadi di kerajaan langit. Beribu tahun para tetua budapest juga hampir pernah memecahkan masalah ini namun entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangannya. Aku harus menemui Maddox, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.

Setelah kupikir lagi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya pada iblis. Iblis selalunya ingkar dan berbohong. Memang kami adalah komplotan namun aku tidak bodoh dengan begitu dapat mempercayai makhluk itu. Ya aku memang sejenis iblis namun kami para penguasa lebih tinggi kedudukannya. Jadi iblislah yg harus tunduk pada kami. Benar begitu.

Dimana aku bisa menemui Maddox? Bentuknya seperti apa kini aku pun tidak tahu. Sama sepertiku dia adalah penguasa kegelapan yg suka hingar bingar. Bedanya ia setia pada satu istri sementara aku tidak punya istri. Jika memikirkannya lagi, aku akan sering bertanya padanya. Apa itu istri? Lalu dia akan menendang bokongku kuat-kuat. Bodoh pikirnya. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Maddox bisa saja sepertiku, menyamar dan hidup di antara manusia. Aku bisa mencarinya keseluruhpenjuru negri atau dunia sekalipun. Tapi itu butuh waktu, sementara aku menginginkan namja ambrosia itu sesegera mungkin.

Dan Maddox pernah mengatakan padaku sekali waktu dulu. Jangan percaya begitu saja pada kenikmatan yg belum nyata. Para dewa tentunya lebih pintar dari pada kami. Baekhyun bisa saja adalah sebuah taktik yg mereka siapkan untuk menangkap kami para penguasa kegelapan. Jadi aku semestinya menyelidiki dulu dan tidak bertindak gegabah.

 _ **Author POV**_

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menunggu di halte bis untuk pergi ke kantornya. Hujan kemarin malam masih menyisahkan beberapa butiran air di kursi halte ini juga serpihan kenangan. Sehun orang yg baik dan lucu. Andai mereka tidak bertemu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit milik Sehun dan berteman baik setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yg terjadi padanya saatini.

Katakanlah Baekhyun gila karna memiliki sebuah perasaan pada seorang pria, sama seperti dirinya. Namun Baekhyun memang sudah gila saat ia sadar kalau dia adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Faktanya Sehun telah membuat akal sehatnya perlahan pulih kembali, membuatnya mengingat pijakan kakinya dan tidak berakhir di jalanan karna stress menghadapi dunia yg keras. Perhatian yg Sehunberikan Baekhyun anggap sebagai suatu getaran cinta yg mengisi bentang luas relung hatinya. Hatinya yg telah berontak pada kepura-puraan pabila ia masih ingin dianggap normal. Iasudah tidak berada dalam garis itu lagi sekarang. Mulai sekarang ia sudah putuskan. Ia gay, mengerti?

Namun ia tetap menutup celah kecil itu untuk siapapun. Sehun adalah yg utama. Jika Sehun tahu Baekhyun menyukainya, maka tamatlah sudah. Sehun masih normal rasanya, ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakak laki-laki karna Sehun adalah pria yg kesepian tanpa saudara dan orang tua. Beruntungnya dia kaya jadi hidupnya tak serumit Baekhyun. Kalau Sehun tahu perasaan Baekhyun padanya maka Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman tulus lelaki itu lagi. Jadi biarlah begini untuk waktu yg entah sampai kapan. Dengan begini Baekhyun bisa selalu dekat dengan namja itu walau ia tahu pasti suatu hari Sehun tetap akan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Karna Sehun adalah pria normal

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. 'Siapa?' pikirnya. Apa Sehun? Tapi mobil itu berbeda dengan mobil milik Sehun. Perlahan kaca mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sosok angkuh yg menatap lurus kejalanan di depannya.

"Oh astaga."

"Masuk."

Baekhyun mematung, apa dia yang di ajak bicara barusan? Lama tak memberi respon sang empunya mobil juga ikut bungkam. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa terpanggil untuk melaksanakan perintah itu.

"Kubilang masuk kedalam mobilku, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak dengar aku?" pria itu menoleh.

Wajahnya terkena bias cahaya mentari pagi, oh satu kata. Tampan. Kaca mata hitam yg besar menutupi mata kuatnya, apa Baekhyun tengah terpana? Ya, dan wajahnya jadi sangat jelek.

Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik Baekhyun secara paksa. Membukakan pintu mobil lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk. Kasar sekali. Ia kembali ke kursi kemudi sambli membanting pintu dengan keras. Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap atasannya itu yg bertindak sembrono namun aneh. Apa ini suatu bentuk kemurahan hati seorang Park Chanyeol? Woaa ternyata dia bisa bermurah hati.

"Kenapa sulit sekali menyuruhmu masuk kedalam mobil? Kau tuli?" suara bariton itu memecah keheningan. Baekhyun terhenyak, lamunannya akan jalanan di depan kembali buyar.

"Maafkan aku, sajangnim."

Chanyeol mendecih, ia sempat kesal namun emosinya dapat di redam. Perlahan ia dapat kembali mencium aroma itu. Aaaah... mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, menikmati ambrosia paginya yg dapat membuatnya makin teler. Seperti biasa, ambrosia selalu membuat libidonya naik. Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak menyadari, bahwa apa yg ada dibalik celana Chanyeol telah menegang sepenuhnya. Chanyeol meremas kemudi, ia sudah tidak tahan. Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Sekali lagi, dan seterusnya begitu pria itu kembali meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Udara yang segar dan wangi berkat kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatan. Mobil itu melaju dan melesat sampai tak bisa terlihat. Baekhyun duduk tak nyaman dikursinya, ia belum ingin mati

."P-park sajangnim, hati-hati." peringat Baekhyun bergetar.

Bagi Chanyeol suara Baekhyun yg bergetar karna ketakutan itu malah terdengar seperti desahan yg indah nan sexy di telinganya. Ia semakin horny, hidungnya tak henti bergerak memasukkan udara yg bebeda itu kedalam paru-parunya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan kantor mereka. Lelaki itu mengelus dadanya, yg barusan itu merupakan pelatihan jantung atau Chanyeol memang sudahgila ingin mati bersamanya? Cih, Baekhyun tidak sudi. Kalau mau mati, jangan mengajak dirinya.

"Kau, ce-cepat turun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, seharusnya ia yg ketakutan kenapa suara Chanyeol yg terdengar bergetar? Aneh

"Tunggu."

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun, ia menatap tangan itu. Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, bibirnya tak bergerak sama sekali dan tak menunjukkan kalau dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun bertanya namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip lalu tiba-tiba ia meremas lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun terheran.

"Sajangnim, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Wajah Chanyeol memerah, apa ia sakit?

"Kau boleh pergi."

Merasa kebingungan, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol sendirian. Tak lama ia menciumi telapak tangannya yg sempat mencengkram lengan Baekhyun tadi. Memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati birahi menguasai seluruh sel tubuhnya berkat aroma yg tertinggal di tangannya itu. Aaah... sungguh nikmat. Bahkan ambrosia pada umumnya tidak senikmat ini. Kedua lensa matanya kini sudah berubah warna menjadi biru terang. Ia juga yakin tato di punggungnya juga sudah bereaksi. Birahinya semakin menjadi-jadi, tangannya turun kebawahdan mengelus penisnya perlahan. Tak lama meremasnya dan mencium tangan itu lagi. Ia lakukan itu berulang sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun

"Aku bisa saja memperkosanya tadi." Chanyeol mengerang.

Ia butuh dipuaskan di atas ranjang sekarang juga. Ia ingin Baekhyun yg melakukannya, persetan apakah Baekhyun itu perempuan atau laki-laki karna menurutnya sama saja. Baekhyun terlihat seperti perempuan dengan wajah imutnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol menikmati aroma Baekhyun di dalam mobil sambil bermain dengan birahinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi makanannya ke salah satu sudut kantin. Hari ini ia sangat kelaparan karna belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Jadi saat jam makan siang ini ia ingin makan seperti orang gila dan memanjakan perutnya. Di tengah asik menyantap makanan, ia terpikir akan sosok Chanyeol. Pria itu memang aneh. Perubahan sikapnya membuat Baekhyun bingung dan jujur, ia sedikit takut. Suatu waktu Chanyeol akan bersikap dingin dan kejam seperti biasa, suatu waktu dia bisa jadi sangat baik namun tetap memegang teguh sifat angkuhnya, dan tak jarang dia berubah menjadi pria aneh yg dirasa Baekhyun dapat menelanjanginya kapan saja. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Hai Baekhyun." sapa seseorang membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamun.

"Oh, hai. Mau duduk di sini?" tawar Baekhyun, wanita itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau sudah bekerja beberapa hari ya disini, kau hebat bisa bertahan. Selamat." Baekhyun terkikik setelahnya, mengundang tanya dari sang wanita bernama Wendy itu.

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah suatu hal yg perlu diberi ucapan selamat, Wendy-ssi. Aku juga tidak percaya bagaimana aku bisa bertahan.

"Wendy mengangguk, ia menatap Baekhyun intens dan penuh arti.

"Itu karna kau hebat, Baekhyun."

"Ah, tidak juga. Oh iya dimana Park sajangnim? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya makan di kantin ini."

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Wendy menghentikan aksi mengunyahnya, ia buru-buru menelan makanannya dan melihat sekeliling memastikan sesuatu. Baekhyun hanya menatapwanita itu heran.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mempercayai ini Baekhyun, tapi kurasa Park sajangnim bukanlah manusia."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Apa maksud Wendy Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang manusia?

"Maksudmu?"

Wendy melihat sekeliling lagi, kali ini memajukankepalanya berusaha membuat suaranya lebih kecil.

"Ku rasa dia adalah vampir, aku tidak pernah melihatnya makan selama aku bekerja disini. Begitu juga karyawan lain. Dia tidak pernah makan."

Baekhyun menahan tawa, berkatnya ia hampir tersedak. Wendy memukul tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku serius!"

"Jangan berkata hal yg tidak-tidak Wendy-ssi. Tidak ada yg namanya vampir di dunia ini. Ayo lanjutkan makanmu. Kita lupakan masalah yg tadi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa."

Baekhyun masih cekikikan, membuat Wendy berdecak itu diam-diam mengamati Baekhyun, namja itu sangat manis, pikirnya. Wendy memainkan sumpitnya dan menutupi senyumannya dibalik mulut yg terus mengunyah.

"Apa kau suka kentang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, tidak lagi fokus pada telur gulungnya. Ia mengangguk girang setelah itu Wendy memberikan potongan kentang miliknya ke nampan milik Baekhyun.

"Ah, terimakasih Wendy-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

Wendy tersenyum kecut setelahnya, Baekhyun masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan sangat formal. Padahal ia sudah berusaha agar setidaknya mereka seperti sudahmengenal satu sama lain. Tapi gagal, Baekhyun sangat sulit di dekati.

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?" Suara berat itu mengejutkan dua orang yg tengah makan, begitu juga seisi kantin. Pasalnyauntuk yg pertama kalinya manusia bernama Park Chanyeol itu menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Bahkan ada karyawan yg shock, apa yg Chanyeol lakukan disini?

"Nona Wendy, keberatan jika aku meminjam kursimu untuk duduk?"

Wendy terperangah, masih setengah percaya namun akhirnya ia membungkuk dan memindahkan nampannya. Baekhyun hanya diam di kursinya menyaksikan bagaimana manusia super elegan itu duduk. Cara duduknya berbeda, apa karna keangkuhannya itu jadi kelihatan berbeda

"Apa yg kau lihat Baekhyun? Lanjutkan makanmu." perintah Chanyeol sambil membaca bukunya.

"Ah, iya."

Baekhyun sangat ingin melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol namun sayangnya nafsu makannya hilang saat Chanyeol ada disisinya. Setelah menimang-nimang sumpitnya, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini, sajangnim?"

Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitasnya membaca buku, awalnya ia memegang teguh ekspresi datarnya sampai satu titik dimana matanya terlihat berlarian entah karna apa. Ia meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku.. hanya sedang bosan berada di ruanganku. Aku butuh penyegaran dan aku tidak begitu mengenal karyawan disini selain kau. Jadi, apa kau keberatan aku menghampiri mejamu dari sekian banyak meja di tempat ini?" Chanyeol berujar panjang lebar tanpa jeda membuat Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tidak, sajangnim." akhirnya ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Begitu juga Chanyeol yg membuka kembali bukunya yg sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu judul dari buku tersebut. Ia mengambilnya asal dari rak di ruangannya tadi.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan. Bahkan hampir tidak terdengar karna ia masih mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat.

"Aku dengar itu Baekhyun." Baekhyun terperanjat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"ya? Tidak. Maafkan aku sajangnim."

"Apa anda tidak makan, sajangnim?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar merasa nyaman. Lalu berdehem dan mengggaruk tengkuknya. Baekhyun dibuat Baekhyun karnanya, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Aku tidak.. maksudku aku.. sudah kenyang. Kaumakan saja."

Lelaki mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tidak ada yg perlu di tanyakan lagi. Tugasnya sekarang hanyalah memasukkan semua makanan lewat mulutnya dan merasa kenyang. Itu tidak sulit. Sementara diseberang meja Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tiada henti. Perlahan, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia suka melihat Baekhyun makan. Bahkan saat manusiayg satu ini makan ia terlihat semakin menarik. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini untuk mengamati Baekhyun dari dekat. Sedari tadi ia juga tengah menikmati aroma ambrosia yg ia yakini berasal dari rambutkecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Aroma yg menguar setiap kali Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya dan rambutnya menjadi saling bergersekan. Indah sekali.

"Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, kau sangat wangi. Baekhyun." pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Ia terdiam dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya, lalu buru-buru mengunyahnya agar ia bisa berbicara.

"Aku tidak pernah memakai parfum, sajangnim. Terlalu boros." Chanyeol mengangguk. Jadi aroma yg memabukkan itu bukan dari parfum atau sejenis minyak wangi lainnya. Tapi memang berasal dari kulit Baekhyun. Ajaib.

"Baekhyun, jangan pernah panggil aku sajangnim lagi. Telingaku sakit mendengar kau menyebutnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan dan tidak ada penolakan. Panggil aku Chanyeol. Mengerti?" perintah Chanyeol tegas.

"Tapi orang lain akan berpikir kalau kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Memang itu yg ku inginkan."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya secara paksa. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah jadi aneh.

"Tapi sajangnim, aku masih merasa tidak enak. Karyawan lain akan.."

"Astaga lakukan saja. Apakah itu susah?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia menelan makanannya untuk yg terakhir kali.

"Tidak, Chanyeol."

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum, ia kembali menyusun sebuah pertanyaan yg akan ia lontarkan namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kotak pandora. Ia merinding. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan benci dan tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan rencananya kemarin?

"Baekhyun, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kedua mata sipit itu tidak berkedip, berusaha memproses pertanyaan yg Chanyeol lontarkan dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah pertanyaan yg asing dan rumit.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." jawabnya polos.

Apakah benar ia polos? Atau itu hanya sekedar taktik? Chanyeol menerawang dan terus menerawang jauh kedalam retina milik Baekhyun, mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun nihil. Yg ada hanya tatapan bingung dan naif.

"Dari mana asalmu? Dimana kau tinggal? Siapa orang tuamu? Berapa lama kau tinggal di tanah ini?"

Baekhyun dibuat semakin bingung, sifat aneh Chanyeol telah kembali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu sajangnim?" tanya Baekhyun menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAAN KU!" teriak Chanyeol menggebrak meja membuat seisi kantin gempar.

Para karyawan yg ketakutan memilih meninggalkan kantin satu demi satu sampai tempat itu kosong bahkan staf yang berjaga juga pergi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk berdua di meja mereka. Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun seutuhnya manusia saat dilihatnya sepercik rasa dalam bola mata Baekhyun. Perasaan yg lazim ada pada diri manusia. Rasa takut. Kini ia yakin sepenuhnya kalau Baekhyun tidak ada kaitannya dengan para dewa ataupun kotak pandora.

"Maaf."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan membeku di kursinya. Chanyeol berusaha meredam emosinya dan menatap Baekhyun yg terlihat mengenaskan. Dia ketakutan.

"Maaf, kupikir kau.." Chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya perlahan kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. Aroma ambrosia juga dirasanya tidaksekuat tadi, membuat Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya berteriak dalam hati bahwa ia yakin aroma itu berasal dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap prihatin, baru kali ini ia merasa bersalah karna telah membuat anak manusia takut. Membuat para manusia ketakutan adalah kesenangannya dulu tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak tega untuk meninggikan suaranya lagi. Mungkinkah Chanyeol telah.. jatuh hati?

"Baekhyun, tatap aku." titah Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun perlahan. Ia melihat kedua manik itu berkaca-kaca, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menangis namun mengapa wajahnya jadi sangat indah dimata Chanyeol? Ia berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berbahaya,ia tidak akan memakan manusia.

"Maaf telah membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka dan bergerak pelan, hendak berucap namun ia mengurungkannya. Hal itu justru dilihat Chanyeol sebagai pembangkit libidonya. Bibir tipis berwarna pink nan sensual itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap benda itu. Cukup lama berhenti di bibir Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol kembali bertemu dengan mata namja itu. Ia menelam salivanya kasar, ia sudah tidak tahan. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari kantin yg sudah sepi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya dengan sangat lembut, berbeda sekali dengan apa yg ia lalukan saat menarik Baekhyun di halteuntuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menurut dan tidak tahuharus berbuat apa. Entahlah ia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang dungu. Ia tidak dapat menolak tindakan Chanyeol dan merasa seperti di sihir. Chanyeol terlalu tampan untuk di di ruangan itu, sikap Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat. Ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Nafasnya memburu dan mendekati Baekhyun yg berdiri di sisi tembok dengan tatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba ia menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan kembali merasa takut. Kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun di tembok. Ia menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baekhyun.. Anggap... anggaplah aku sudah gila. Aku sedang sakit dan aku sangat membutuhkan obat. Maukah kau membantuku?"

nafas Chanyeol terengah, ia berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nafas yg membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan segera mati karna nafasnya sangat pendek.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Apa yg terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol terpejam, mendengar suara Baekhyunyg halus membuatnya semakin horny. Hidungnya kembali membaui aroma yg memabukkan itu. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ti-tidak, aku sakit dan butuh obat."

"Apa.. apa yg bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apa obat yang kau butuhkan?"

Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi sayu, ia menjilat bibirnya dan fokus menatap bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau."

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun yg memang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya, ia senang Baekhyun menikmati sentuhannya. Bibirnya berhenti tepat bibir Baekhyun yg sedikit terbuka. Kepala Chanyeol sedikit bergerak untuk menghirup aroma dari dalam mulut Baekhyun. Surga. Chanyeol menghisap aroma itu layaknya menghisap ganja.

Setelahnya, ia langsung meraup bibir Baekhyun yg sudah sangat ia idam-idamkan. Baringas, penuh nafsu. Nafsu yg sudah tertahan selama beberapa hari. Mencium, menghisap, melumat, menggigit. Chanyeol seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana mungkin bibir Baekhyun menjadi candu baru baginya. Sementara tangannya juga tengah bergerilya di tubuh namja yg menggairahkan itu. Meremas seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun tanpa terkecuali, mengundang desahan tertahan dari Baekhyun.

"Aaaaah... Mmmmmhhh..."

Lenguhan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol gila. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menikmati cumbuan panas yg tak terduga ini. Ia sendiri sedang berada di ambang surga saat ini. Saat Chanyeol meremas bokongnya dengan kuat membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan membawa lelaki itu untuk bercumbu di atas lantai. Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun, masih menikmati bibir yg membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencarikenikmatan atas bibir Baekhyun. Memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain bersama benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun itu. Tidak perduli apakah Baekhyun sudah hampir mati karna kehabisan nafas. Ia mulai beralih menciumi dagu dan turun ke leher Baekhyun. Oh godd kulit Baekhyun bahkan terasa manis di lidahnya. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun terbuat dari apa yg jelas Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau ambrosiaku. Mulai sekarang kau jadi milikku."

bisik Chanyeol sensual dan menggoda di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga itu dan kembali menyesap aroma ambrosia dalam-dalam. Memberinya kekuatan dan birahi. Baekhyun hanya mammpu mengangguk pelan di sela erangan dan desahannya. Ia tak mampu berucap bahkan sekedar untuk membuka mata. Semua ini terlalunikmat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bagai di hipnotis, namun ia menyukainya. Ia adalah milik Chanyeol. Ia adalah milik Chanyeol. Itu tidak buruk.

Entah sudah berapa lama, yg jelas Chanyeol masih tidak bosan bergumul dengan benda kenyal milim Baekhyun itu. Sampai rasanya ia ingin begini selamanya, ia ingin menciumi Baekhyun sampai mati. Menjilati dan melumuri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan air liurnya tanpa ada satu titikpun yg tersisa. Menciptakan tanda di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dan mendengar namja itu mendesah hingga pagi menjelang. Tidak perduli apakah bibir Baekhyun sudah berdarah atau bengkak, yg jelas ia ingin menelanjangi dan meniduri tubuh Baekhyun saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haihai^^ aku balik lagi ngerepost ff karya kak Every_Twins**

 **Rasanya lega banget dua hari libur, jadi bisa ngetik sama ngedit ff deh**

 **See you next chap**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah memfollow favotirite review dan menyempatkan membaca karya ini**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARIS : Rise of the Demon**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Honesty Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku tidak pernah tahu akan ada malam dimana aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Meski bibirku masih terasa aneh karna Chanyeol menciumku dengan ganas di kantor tadi. Aku hanya tidak pernah berpikir ciuman pertamaku akan terasa begitu nikmat. Mungkin sekarang pipiku sudah berubah warna saking senangnya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Namun aku sempat khawatir akan sikap Chanyeol yg sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu terhadapku. Entahlah, seperti yg pernah ku katakan, tatapan mematikannya seolah hendak menelanjangiku. Aku sempat berpikir akan di perkosa tadi sore, karna Chanyeol begitu bergairah dan seperti orang kesetanan. Suaranya yg berat itu bahkan mendesah tanpa henti di telingaku. Antara kenikmatan, dan ketakutan.

Kedua perasaan itu memenuhi tiap inci setelah puas hanya dengan bibir dan tangannya yg bermain di sekujur tubuhku, aku bersyukur dia tidak bertindak lebih jauh dengan merobek pakaianku secara paksa. Bagaimanapun aku belum siap, meski Chanyeol memang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi itu setelah dia menciumku tiba-tibatanpa izin. Tapi tidak masalah, hatiku berubah haluan seketika saat dengan romantisnya dia menyatakan perasaan.

Tidak terlalu mewah, hanya berupa kata-kata namun kecupan lembut dan penuh perasaan di kening serta bibirku membuat hatiku bertalu-talu dan bersorak memuja nama Chanyeol. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

 _"Baekhyun.."_

Pesan teks di ponselku menampilkan nama Chanyeol, aku membaca pesan itu segera dan membalasnya.

"iya?"

Aku memeluk guling, hari ini aku seperti tidak butuh tidur. Lihatlah mataku seperti di ganjal ribuan korek api hingga mampu terjaga sampai larut begini. Padahal biasanya aku paling suka tidur, selain itu makan. Kalau makan sambil tidurbisa dilakukan bersamaan, maka itu akan jadi hobi baru favoritku.

 _"Boleh aku memanggilmu sayang?"_

Aku tidak tahu si telinga besar itu bisa jadi sangat cheesy. Aku merasakan betul perubahan sifat doby. Ya, nama baru yg kuberikan untuknya.

"Terserah.."

Hanya berselang satu menit, ponselku kembali bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

 _"Kau tahu? Dalam kamus yg ku baca kata 'terserah' itu bisa berarti dua hal. Menyukai dengan gamblang atau mewakili perasaan tidak suka akan suatu hal. Jadi kau tidak suka ku panggil sayang begitu?"_

Tawaku pecah saat itu juga, Chanyeol butuh kasih sayang barangkali. Aku tidak tahu yeoja atau namjachingu nya yg terdahulu memperlakukannya seperti apa.

 _"_ Bahasamu terlalu berat yeol, aku jadi mengantuk ^"

Pesanku kembali di balas, dengan nada yg akan terdengar aneh kalau Chanyeol yg berbicara.

 _"Jadi kau mau ku panggil sayang atau tidak? Astaga ternyata mendapat sebuah persetujuan darimu itu memang susah ya."_

"Iya, baiklah doby. Aku mau. Cerewet."

Tak lama getaran ponselku terasa begitu kuat, kurasa yg mengirim pesan tengah marah karna getarannya terdengar garang.

" _Kau berselingkuh? Siapa itu doby?!"_

Bola mataku berputar, mengetik pesan di touchscreen smartphoneku dengan malas.

"Ya, aku berselingkuh. Doby itu kekasih baruku. Orangnya sangat jelek dengan telinga besar dansuka marah-marah. Aneh sekali."

Chanyeol pasti tengah terbakar api cemburu di seberang sana, ckck bodoh.

 _"Bisa kau pertemukan aku dengannya? Aku merasa dia punya beberapa masalah yg harus diselesaikan. Kau jangan coba-coba berbicara dengannya."_

Aku kembali memutar bola mataku malas, sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Aku menguap lantas terpejam beberapa kali. Diluar rumahku terdengar sekumpulan remaja nakal yg mungkinsedang pesta narkoba atau mabuk-mabukan.

"Bodoh, doby itu adalah kau Park Chanyeol. Dirimu sendiri. Coba selesaikan masalah yg ada pada dirimu. Buat telingamu jadi kecil dan ubah sifat marah-marahmu. Aku mau tidur, mengantuk sekali. Annyeong~ chu."

Meski sudah setengah terbawa alam mimpi, akusempat mendengar ponselku yg bergetar di atasnakas. Dua atau tiga kali. Mungkin empat. Empat pesan masuk sekaligus. Entah apa yg Chanyeol katakan, aku tidak ingin tahu. Saat hatiku terasa damai di alam mimpi, perasaan lain tiba-tiba muncul. Rasa itu kembali, perasaantakut.

Mungkin aku berada di ambang surga. Taman indah laksamana kayangan langit. Sungai susu dan kebun anggur yg merah merekah. Hatiku damai beberapa waktu. Namun semuanya berubah menyeramkan. Di sudut taman dapat kulihat dengan jelas sesosok tubuh berwarna hitam. Berjalan mendekat dengan langkah gontai. Aku merasa aneh, ya, aku mengenal mata dan bentuk telinga yg khas itu.

Chanyeol?

Makhluk itu berbulu, tingginya kira-kira dua meter dengan tanduk banteng mengacung gagah di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Setiap langkah yg ia habiskan untuk mendekat menciptakan nuansa baru yg mencekam yg ia tinggalkan di belakang. Kolam susu yg ia lewati berubah warna menjadi hitam legam. Rumput hijau yg ia pijak menjadi layu dan gosong seketika. Pohon anggur yg ia lewati berubah menjadi tanaman berduri. Makhluk itu seolah pembawa kesengsaraan, wajahnya di penuhi luka dengan ekspresi bengis tanpa kasih sayang.

Seolah seperti... seorang penguasa kegelapan.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, melihat betapa tubuhku basah akibat peluh yg lengket seperti sehabis berolahraga. Gigiku bergemeretak dan jantungku berpacu dengan otakku. Berpikir dan mengamati sekeliling. Benar, ini adalah kamarku.

"Mimpi buruk."...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author POV**_

Chanyeol baru yakin akan sesuatu, dia memang pernah melihat wajah Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dalam sebuah guratan bunga tidur tepatnya. Ya, siapa bilang demon tidak bisa bermimpi. Mereka bisa bermimpi bahkan hanya dengan berkedip atau tidak tidur sama sekali. Jadi semacam firasat atau penglihatan akan masa depan bila hal itu terjadi duluan sebelum mereka melakukan fase tidur.

Terlepas dari bagaimana cara demon bermimpi, Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun dengan tanduk kecil di kepalanya. Semacam tanduk rusa atau kijang mungkin. Kecil sekali sampai tidak dapat terlihat. Persis seperti saat ini, dalam mimpi itu Baekhyun juga terlihat sangat indah dan bahkan lebih menawan. Dalam mimpi Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun hadir tanpa busana.

Namun mimpi itu sudah lama sekali, hampir dua ratus tahun yg lalu. Ia mendapat mimpi itu kala masih menetap di Budapest. Saat itu Chanyeol juga menganggap mimpi tersebut sebagai angin lalu. Sebab ia pikir pria mungil dalam mimpi itu hanya anak raja atau dewa yg tersesat dan berusaha menemukan mimpi kayangan di kamar orang tuanya. Tapi setelah bertanya, Maddox bilang kesembilan penguasa yg lain tidak pernah mendapat mimpi nina bobo seperti itu. Mimpi mereka semua tak pernah jauh dari tiga hal; neraka, wanita, dan penyiksaaan. Jadi Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, itu cuma sekedar bunga tidur.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim."

Chanyeol melempar senyuman pada Wendy, berjalan dengan langkah ringan masuk kedalam ruang kantornya.

"Selamat pagi." Wendy berhenti mengunyah roti yg menjadi sarapan kejar tayangnya, apa manusia bernama Park Chanyeol itu baru saja menjawab sapaannya seraya tersenyum? Woah, semenjak Baekhyun bekerja disini begitu banyak perubahan yg terjadi.

Hebat!

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menemukan kekasih hatinya tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yg berserakan di atas meja kerja. Berdiri memunggungi Chanyeol membuat lelaki tinggi itu gemas ingin melihat namjachingunya pertama kali di pagi hari

"Pagi sayang~"

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan berakhir di perut rata lelaki itu. Mengelus perut Baekhyun dan menciumi serta menjilati telinganya.

"Chanyeol hentikan, geli."

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, ia merasakan bagaimana hidung Chanyeol mendesak untuk dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dasar mesum.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu wangi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti." masih bertahan dengan aktifitasnya, tenaga Chanyeol pulih saat aroma ambrosia berhasil membuat seluruh saraf di otaknya aktif. Layaknya caffein.

"Aku candu akan dirimu, tolong rehabilitasi aku Byun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat, Chanyeol bisa membuat hatinya lumer ke lantai kalau ia terus melakukan aktifitasnya itu. Jadi Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cerah namun tak lama senyumnya memudar. Wajah Chanyeol mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya akan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yg cukup drastis.

Masih memeluk kekasihnya itu, iatahu ada sesuatu yg salah saat matanya menangkap keganjilan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau ketakutan. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun masih dalam ekspresinya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui apa yg ia rasakan tapi yg jelas ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Mata yg sama yg ia lihat saat mimpi buruk tadi malam.

"Kau.. ketakutan padaku. Ya 'kan?"

Baekhyun menganga, ia hendak berbicara dengan membuka mulutnya setengah namun ia urungkan. Menggeleng kemudian tersadar tidak seharusnya dia punya pikiran seperti apa yg adadalan benaknya sekarang. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan seperti yg ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak.. ku pikir hanya... Ck, Chanyeol berhenti membaca pikiranku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali mengeratkan kaitan dua tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa, semua itu tersirat di matamu. Jadi sayang, sekarang katakan apa yg mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku harus tahu sesuatu."

Baekhyun balik memeluk Chanyeol, tangan mungilnya bermain-main di dada bidang Chanyeol yg ada di balik kemejanya. Membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum sebab merasa geli. Tindakan Baekhyun ini bisa saja membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya dan bertindak seperti binatang lagi. Jadi dia berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya dan menunggu Baekhyun berucap dengan sabar.

"Aku.. kemarin aku mimpi buruk."

Baekhyun mulai buka suara, entah mengapa perasaan Chanyeol berubah aneh. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yg berusaha ia tutupi seolah akan di ketahui Baekhyun sesaat lagi. Ini adalah firasat, dan biasanya firasat Chanyeol tidak pernah salah.

"Entahlah... aku hanya sempat berpikir kalau kau... bukan manusia." Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kepala mungil Baekhyun bergerak perlahan di bawah dadanya dan terlihat berusaha menemukan mata Chanyeol.

"Konyol bukan?"

Demon itu merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas, darah berdesir dengan tidak santainya dalam tubuh manusianya. Ia baru ingat, mungkin Baekhyun bukan manusia biasa. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah manusia unik dengan tubuh berlumuran ambrosia. Hal yg sangat patut di pertanyakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" senyum yang coba Chanyeol tunjukkan terlihat palsu, namun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat itu sebab wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan dada Chanyeol.

"Katakan yg sejujurnya, apakah itu benar? Karna..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, Chanyeol menatap gamang. "...karna jantungmuberdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat aku mengatakan hal itu."

BINGO.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimat Baekhyun berarti Chanyeol tidak punya daya untuk mengelak. Ia pasrah dan menghela nafas panjang. Mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma ambrosia lagi.

"Sayangnya itu benar Baek,"

Kepala Baekhyun langsung bergerak dengan cepat, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya, Chanyeol pikir itu wajar.

"Maksudmu?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Melakukan hal terlarang yg tidak pernah ia lakukan selama sejarah ia menyamar dan hidup sebagai manusia. Kalau para tetua Budapest dan para penguasa kegelapan yg lain tahu akan hal ini, maka tamatlah hidup demon Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama bagaimana Chanyeol menceritakan perihal demon dan kesembilan penguasa lainnya.

Yang aneh, ia tidak terlihat begitu terkejut. Hanya masih tidak percaya bagaimana tubuhnya bisa mengeluarkan aroma seperti ambrosia dan masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa itu ambrosia.

"Lalu, setelah kau tahu aku adalah iblis bengis. Apa kau takut padaku?"

Chanyeol berujar dengan tatapan datar, terdapat sedikit percikan api dalam matanya yg sempat Baekhyun saksikan dalam mimpinya kemarin. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti,

"Ya."

Hawa dingin terasa begitu membelit sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak takut saat ini. Kantornya bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pemakaman dengan nuansa kabut yg mencekam. Tapi itu cukup keren, kalaudi pikir-pikir.

"Ya, aku takut pada dirimu. Aku sudah melihat wujud demonmu. Aku sempat menangis saat terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari makhluk itu adalah kau."

Chanyeol semakin memberikan tatapan tidak suka, hatinya terasa sakit meski Baekhyun belum mengatakan apa-apa atau pertanyaan yg menjurus akan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Tapi kalau memang begitu Chanyeol bisa sekarat tanpa menghisap ambrosia sebagai makanannya.

"Tapi kau... tidak akan membunuhku kan? Aku kekasihmu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan _puppyeyes._ Tangannya mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan, berharap namja itu tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan. Nyatanya tidak, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan enggan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu." dingin dan datar.

Park Chanyeol yg dulu telah kembali. Mungkin mendekati sifat demonnya. Baekhyun hanya tinggal menunggu perubahan wujud Chanyeol lalu dia akan membunuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikhlas, kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja." tatapan Baekhyun semakin lemah, Chanyeol merasa bisa mencekik dan mematahkan leher Baekhyun saat ini juga sebab Baekhyun terlihat seperti manusia yg sangat lemah. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Jadi kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja pada iblis sepertiku, begitu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mencekiknya karna terlihat begitu membingungkan. Kenapa Baekhyun sempat terseyum saat barusan ia bilang ia Baekhyun kembali naik ke wajah Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu tidak menolak.

"Tidak," senyumnya terus terpatri.

"Aku menyerahkan diriku pada cinta."

Saat itu, detik itu, Chanyeol berpikir akan memuja seseorang- atau benda- atau apalah itu yg bernama Cinta. Sebab saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu, Chanyeol tahu itu di tujukan untuknya. Begitu dalam, kuat, dan tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Paris. Apa adanya. Tidak perduli kau demon atau pencabut nyawa dari dataran mana. Fakta sesungguhnya bahwa iblis sepertimu telah membuatku jatuh cinta membutakanku akan dunia ini. Jika memang kau akan mencabut nyawaku, maka lakukan dengan segenap jiwa dan cintamu."

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun tepat saat lelaki mungil itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Melumat benda yg terasa manis itu hingga ia lupa daratan. Sungguh apapun itu yg bernama Cinta, Chanyeolakan memberikannya setumpuk ambrosia kering sebagai hadiah karna telah membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan lain yg membuatnya seolah merasa sebagai manusia.

Sungguh merasa... manusiawi.

Bahagia untuk yg pertama kalinya untuk waktu yg rasanya seperti selamanya.

Meski Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa itu cinta. Sebab seumur hidupnya ia baru mengenalkata itu, kata yg begitu indah yg belum pernah ia temukan dalam kamus di kepalanya. Baekhyun sang ambrosia yg telah mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Digantungin! Maaf teman-teman tapi janji setelah pra-unbk aku bakal update chapter selanjutnya tetap support ya teman-teman**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka sama ff nya^^**_

 _ **See you next Chapter cbhs**_

 _ **Follow dong wattpad aku ryhandacbhs ntar aku polbek ko hehe**_


	5. Chapter 5

**PARIS : Rise of the Demon**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Firts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** _ **njoy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, aku Chanyeol mau kuceritakan bagaimana sex pertamaku dengan Baekhyun terjadi? Apa ada yang mau tau? Oke kita mulai saja karna aku kurang suka berlama-lama.

Sore ini Seoul di guyur hujan yg cukup deras. Jujur, dulu saat pertama kali datang ke bumi ku pikir hujan itu adalah pertanda peperangan. Aku pikir ajaib, bagaimana ada begitu banyak cipratan air yg jatuh dari langit. Dengan bodohnya aku mengagak, mungkin raja Apollo tengah mandi di kerajaan langit sehingga air darikolam tempat mandinya tumpah ke bumi. Sempat juga aku takut hujan yg turun dari langit akan membuatku lemah sebab kupikir hujan mengandung racun. Sungguh seperti manusia purba yg menemukan televisi, pengetahuan ku akan hujan sangat dangkal saat itu. Tapi kalian tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu sekarang.

Rumah Baekhyun berada di sebuah kompleks, bisa kusebut begitu mungkin. Kompleks rumah dengan ukuran minimalis namun asri. Baekhyun bilang dia bisa melunasinya bila sudah dapat menggantikan posisiku di perusahaan. Mendengar itu aku hanya tertawa sesaat, meski sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yg dia katakan.

Mobilku tidak bisa masuk kedalam halaman rumah sewa Baekhyun yg kecil. Jadi untuk sampai di depan pintu kami harus keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beberapa meter. Itu membuat hampir seluruh pakaian kami basah, aku bahkan yg tengah melindungi tubuh Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti sehabis mandi tapi masih memakai pakaian. Kemeja putihku basah sampai tubuh bagian atasku terlihat dari kain yg transparan itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya sedikit terkena impas, meski begitu kami sama-sama merasa kedinginan begitu sampai didalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil handuk untuk kau mengeringkan tubuh."

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari membersihkansisa air hujan yg ada di wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Ruang tamu Baekhyun begitu kecil, berbeda sekali dengan apartemenku. Bisa ku perhitungkan, keseluruhan rumah Baekhyun hanya seukuran kamar tidurku bila digabungkan dengan kamar mandi yg memang berada di dalam.

Aku sombong? Ya, maaf tapi aku Paris.

Ngomong-ngomong sombong adalah nama tengahku. Jangan di eja. Oh baiklah. s. Tidak, Park Chan Yeol. Baik, aku tahu. Tidak ada 'sombong' disana. Lupakan saja.

Baekhyun lama sekali, tapi rumah ini tiba-tiba terasa panas. Aku merasa gerah di tambah pakaianku yg basah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menanggalkan kemejaku dan meletakkannya di single sofa di sampingku. Kembali mengamati ruang tamu Baekhyun yg kecil padahal sebenarnya semua sudut ruangan ini sudah berada dalam penglihatanku tanpa ada yg tertinggal sama sekali sejak aku baru berada di ambang pintu.

Fokusku teralih pada satu hal, ada sebuah piring dengan benda asing di atasnya. Aku mendekat, mengamati benda itu yg berwarna coklat dan berbau aneh.

"Apa ini?" aku bergumam heran.

Setelah ku ingat-ingat, aku pernah melihat Wendy karyawanku memakan benda ini beberapa kali. Namanya kudapan atau kue kecil. Kurasa.

"Ini yg manusia makan?" aku menyentuh kudapan itu, menciumnya apakah ada bahan berbahaya atau tidak. Perlahan, aku memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutku. Mengunyah lalu menelannya. Biasa saja. Tidak ada rasanya. Aku tidak muntah atau mati, berarti makanan manusia tidak beracun seperti yg ku pikir dulu.

Tiba-tiba sosok Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangtamu sambil membawa sebuah handuk. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak kaget.

"Chanyeol! Apa yg kau lakukan?! Apa yg terjadi pada pakaianmu?"

Lelaki itu berjinjit-jinjit menatap ngeri kearah dada bidangku yg terekspos. Sesekali menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangannya tapi tetap saja dia ingin melihat. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku lalu melanjutkan memasukkan kudapan kedalam mulut hingga penuh.

"Bajuku basah. Jadi aku membukanya."

Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi terlihat shock, dia hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap mataku. Wajahnya mulai berubah kemerahan. Eeeyyy aku tahu apa yg dia pikirkan.

"I-ini.. Keringkan tubuhmu dengan handuk ini.." tangan Baekhyun menyodorkan handuk berwarna putih itu dihadapanku. Kalian tahu, aku cukup cerdas dalam satu hal. Sex.

"Aku sedang makan, tanganku penuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya secara paksa, tak lama aku tersenyum menang. Kena kau Baekhyun.

Perlahan dengan langkah ragu dia mendekat hingga sampai di hadapanku. Tangannya terangkat dan menggantung di udara.

'Ayo lakukan' batinku berteriak.

Aku hanya mengangguk saat Baekhyun menatapku, lalu dia mulai meletakkan handuk itu dan mengusap dadaku yg tanganku ku rentangkan ke samping saat dia hendak lanjut mengeringkan lenganku. Sesekali kontak diantara kami terjadi saat Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menyentuh kulitku. Meski dengan cepat dia menutupi tangannya kembali dengan handuk agar tidak menyentuhku. Tapi sungguh, aku menikmati sentuhannya. Kedua mataku terpejam, aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan sesuatu saat lagi-lagi kulit Baekhyun menyentuh dadaku. Tak lagi mampu ku tahan, aku pun mengeluarkan suara beratku.

"Hmmm..."

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku, dia baru sadar tindakannya itu telah membuatku horny. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

Aku membuka mata lalu menatapnya kecewa. Tapi aku tidak kehabisan akal, sudah kubilang kan aku ini cerdas?

"Terimakasih, tubuhku sudah kering." Baekhyun mengangguk lega, aku tersenyum pervert,

"Sedangkan tubuhmu masih basah, sekarang giliranku untuk mengeringkanmu."

Detik itu juga, aku dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yg menelan salivanya kasar. Seolah menelan batu dan terasa betul kesusahan. Sebenarnya setelah aku berucap dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yg aku yakini pasti berupa_-

"Ta..tapi.." atau -"Jangan, tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri", tapi aku segera menghentikannya.

Aku mengambil alih handuk yg ada di tangannya yg masih menggantung di udara. Mengelap wajah dan kepala Baekhyun yang basah.

Aku baru sadar sepenuhnya ternyata sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya yg masih basah. Tanpa celana ataupun boxer apapun yg membalut kaki mulus itu. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi sehelai kain putih yg basah dan sedikit kebesaran sehingga sebagian pahanya tertutupi. Rawrrr.. betapa aku merasa sangat lapar saat ini.

Handuk yg ada di tanganku beralih turun ke bawah, ke arah dada Baekhyun. Kini giliran aku yg menelan salivaku kasar, pasalnya kemeja Baekhyun yg basah membuat kain itu menjadi transparan dan kedua benda manis berwarna kecoklatan milik Baekhyun terlihat dengan tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu, puting Baekhyun yg terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Membuat Baekhyun sadar akan tatapan anehku dan langsung tertunduk malu. Tak lama aku tersadar dan mulai menggerakkan handuk itu di atas dada Baekhyun. Membuat gerakan berputar, naik turun, sesekali menekan-nekan tepat di atas puting Baekhyun yg masih terbalut kain.

Kulihat lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati sentuhanku, aku menyeringai mendekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun, hingga aku dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya menempel di dadaku. Tanganku telah beralih ke belakang. Mengusap punggungnya yg masih basah. Kesempatan dapat memeluknya tidak akan pernah ku sia-siakan. Aku mulai mencium dan menjilati leher Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafas berat dan panasku disana. Baekhyun menggeliat geli atas turun kembali, masih di hadang oleh handuk sebagai pengering tubuh Baekhyun, tapi itu modus yg bagus untuk di gunakan. Aku meremas pinggul Baekhyun lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Mengundangdesahan dari Baekhyun yg aku yakini telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Aaahhh... hhhhhh"

Seringaiku semakin lebar, aksiku berlanjut dengan beralih ke bokong Baekhyun. Tanganku dengan nakal memijit, meremas dan mengelus bongkahan benda kenyal itu sambil terus menikmati aroma ambrosia yg menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Hujan masih turun di luar sana. Namun yang dapat kudengar kini hanya suara desahan halus yg takut Baekhyun keluarkan sebab masih merasa -tiba saja di tengah aksiku, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan segala aktifitas tanganku di tubuhnya. Dia berusaha menjauh sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup, aku sudah kering."

Aku menautkan alisku, membuang handuk ke sembarang arah sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lagi. Dia berusaha menghindar dengan melangkah mundur, tapi dinding menghentikan langkahnya. Aku mengelus pipi Baekhyun yg terlihat ketakutan.

"Kita sudah terlanjur basah, untuk apa di keringkan."

Senyumku berhasil membuat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna tidak percaya. Aku yang akan membuat Baekhyun semakin basah sebentar lagi. Secara tidak terduga, aku menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala bridal. Tanpa petunjuk maupun arahan aku berhasil menemukan sepetak ruangan berisi ranjang yg tidak terlalu besar. Kamar Baekhyun. Aku melempar tubuh namja yg tidak berdaya itu di atas kasur. Lalu menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Yeah! I wanna fuckin' Baekhyun all night long. Ini yang pernah ku katakan dulu, aku ingin menelanjangi dan meniduri Baekhyun di atas langsung menyatu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Secara otomatis, kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati cumbuanku. Aku menghisap kuat bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun sehingga lelaki mungil itu dapat merasakan bibir atasku. Liar dan tanpa henti, kepalaku mulai terasa pening saat kusadari sebentar lagi tubuh demonku akan bereaksi. Tato kupu-kupu di punggungku bercahaya serta menjalar, seolah hidup dan bergerak dalam kulitku. Itu pertanda bahwa aku mendapat kekuatan baru, hal yg sama akan terjadi setiap kali aku melakukan sex. Masih ingat bukan? Aku demon birahi. Sex membuatku bertambah kuat.

Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami yang menyatu sangat kuat hingga menciptakan bunyi yg sangat unik. Kepalaku turun kebawah, menyusu pada kedua puting Baekhyun yg sudah menegang. Baekhyun sampai membusungkan dadanya merasakan betapa nikmat service yg kuberikan. Ohh.. Bahkan kulit Baekhyun pun terasa amat manis dan harum. Setelah puas bermain dengan puting Baekhyun dan kulihat bercak kemerahan di sekitarnya, lidahku turun kebawah ke arah perut Baekhyun. Berhenti di tengah-tengah dan menghembuskan nafasku tepat di depan pusar milik Baekhyun. lelaki itu mengejang meremas sprei di sekitarnya atas telah melepaskan seluruh pakaian kami hingga tiadapun benang yg menempel. Sampai pada satu titik, benda yg sempat ku mimpi-mimpikan sejak beberapa malam yg lalu.

Baekhyun menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Jangan' tersirat dalam yg jangan, pikirku. Aku menggenggam penis Baekhyun yg sudah menegang sepenuhnya lalu mulai mengoralnya. Mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang sampai cepat. Baekhyun kelimbungan dan semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebab kenikmatan.

"Aahh... Oh aahh... Ahh..." racau Baekhyun dengan kepala yg ia gelengkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak lama kau merasakan penis Baekhyun membesar di tanganku.

Untuk itu aku menambah tempo gerakan tanganku. Karna tak sabar aku pun membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutku. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya dengan gerakan cepat membuat Baekhyun berteriak.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol! hhhhhh..."

Tak lama aku merasakan muntahan cairan memenuhi rongga mulutku. Cairan berwarna putih dan kental itu terasa manis, tak lain halnya sama seperti ambrosia. Membuatku tak membiarkan satu tetespun tertinggal dan melahapnya secara rakus. Dada Baekhyun naik turun mengatur nafasnya, aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati orgasme pertamanya. Aku kembali membuka paha Baekhyun, kali ini lebih lebar dan meletakkan kakinya di atas pundakku. Dengan sekali hentakan yg kuat, aku berhasil langsung mencapai prostat Baekhyun dan hampir merobek manhole nya.

"Aaaaaakh! Sungguh! Chanyeol hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring di telingaku.

Aku terkejut sebab melihat Baekhyun menangis menitikan air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan dan ia meremas lenganku kuat. Dia masih menangis membuatku tidak tega untuk melanjutkan aksiku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku,menjilat air matanya serta mengecup kedua matanya yg tertutup. Berusaha menenangkannya dan menggantikan rasa sakit itu dengan rasa nikmat. Aku mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku." tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan kata itu di telinga Baekhyun. Aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya manhole nya dimasuki dan aku juga tidak tahu sehingga tidak melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah kurasa Baekhyun tak lagi tersedu, aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku maju mundur. Baekhyun kembali bersuara, aku masih menikmati ekspresinya yg mengerang nikmat atas tusukan penisku di lubangnya.

"Aah.. Ahh.. Ahh..." tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung menggerakan pinggulku dengan tempo cepat.

Merasakan penisku mulai linu sebab dinding lubang Baekhyun meremas penisku yg ada didalamnya. Aku mendongkkan kepalaku ke atas, godd, sex belum pernah senikmat ini jarang berkat ulahku yg kembali seperti binatang buas di atas ranjang, aku mendengar Baekhyun berucap dengan nada memohon;

'Ooh.. Chanyeol pelan-pelan...' atau 'Hentikan yeolliehhh... ampuun...'

Tubuhku semakin terasa mengambang di atas awan, Baekhyun membawakanku surga baru yg tidak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Empat ronde dan aku masih belum puas. Sementara Baekhyun sudah terkapar di atas ranjang, mengangkat bendera putih tanda menyerah. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih, aku ingin begini terus. Menggenjot dan bercinta sampai pagi. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri membuatku mengakhiri permainan kami dengan mengecup kening dan bibirnya.

Di seperempat malam, aku merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yg tertidur dalam pelukanku menggeliat dan tak lama mulai terjaga. Sementara aku sendiri tidak bisa menyusulnya ke alam mimpi sedari tadi. Aku hanya ingin terusmenatap wajahnya yg terlihat begitu kelelahan sehabis berperang denganku. Saat sudah terbangun, dia masih sadar saat ini belum sepenuhnya pagi sebab langit diluar masih terlihat gelap. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kalimenunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan. Melihat itu akupun mencium bibirnya sekilas membuatnya sempat terkejut. Lalu ikut memeluk pinggangku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, lucu sekali. Aku menciumi rambutnya dan menghirup aroma ambrosia yg khas.

"Siapa yg butuh tidur saat ada kau terlelapmu membuatku terjaga. Aku bisa apa.."

Baekhyun menggeliat kembali, aku tertawa karna dia membuatku merasakan geli. Tangan mungilnya menggelitik pinggangku.

"Aku mencintaimu Paris."

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan suara lembut Baekhyun yg telah memanggil nama asliku membuatku merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak di panggil dengan nama itu oleh seseorang yg spesial. Wanita-wanita yg pernah ku tiduri dulu tidak pernah mengetahui nama asliku sebab aku tidakpernah memberitahu mereka. Jadi suara Baekhyun yg memanggil nama asliku benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia. Senang tiada tara.

"Baekhyun, apa itu cinta?"

Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku, matanya yg sipit itu berubah membulat sempurna.

"Kau bertanya padaku akuapa itu cinta? Kau adalah kekasihku tapi kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta?" Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta." Kulanjutkan mencium hidungnya sekilas,"Cepat beritahu aku."

"Well, baiklah."Baekhyun kembali memelukku erat."Segala sesuatu yg kau, dan aku lakukan. Atas dasar sebab kita sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan saat kita bertemu, saling menyebutnama satu sama lain, bahkan sekedar memikirkan diri kita dan merasa nyaman. Itu adalah cinta, kurasa."

"Ah itu,,," aku memberi jeda atas ucapanku, terlihat berpikir namun sebenarnya tidak. Baekhyun yg mengharapkan aku berbicara namun masih enggan membuka mulut pun segera merocos."Penjelasanku kurang spesifik ya? Aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Cuma itu yg kutahu."

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Penjelasanmu membuatku mengerti sampai disuatu titik dimana pikiran kita telah menjadi satu. Kita tengah memikirkan hal yg sama sekarang."

"Apa itu?" tantang Baekhyun tidak percaya aku bisa mengintip isi kepalanya. Aku cuma tersenyum. "Memikirkan diri kita masing-masing."

Baekhyun terseyum cerah, membuat darahku terpompa dengan cepat menuju jantungku. Selain bibir dan aromanya, mungkin satu lagi yg akan membuatku candu dari namja ini. Senyumannya. Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan tidak bisa melihat senyumannya satu hari.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta, makanya jangan heran aku melakukan sesuatu atas dasarhal tersebut tanpa merasa terbebani atau berdosa. Aku hanya berpikir enteng bahwa bersama dan berada disisi orang yg kukasihi sepertimu tidak punya istilah yg rumit."Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, lantas menggeleng.

"Cinta tidak rumit." Ya, mungkin memang benar. Cinta tidak rumit. Buktinya saat melihat Baekhyun aku merasa bahagia. Sederhana saja.

"Dulu... dahulu sekali. Aku pernah jatuh cinta kurasa." mataku menerawang jauh ke arah langit-langit kamar. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama kisah lama yg akan ku ceritakan ini.

"Pada seorang wanita elegan yang tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak bisa kuberitahu, sudah kubilangkan.." Baekhyun merengek, Baekhyun adalah bayi yg bisa membuatku bergairah. Dasar.

"Kenapaaa?"

"Karna cinta kami terlarang. Dia adalah seorang dewi langit yg pernah mengunjungi kotak pandora. Menyebut namanya membuat kulitku terasa terbakar. Kami para demon terlalu hina untuk menyebutkan namanya. Aku juga tidak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar membuat namanya berkeliaran di pikiranku." Baekhyun diam tanpa berkomentar, barangkali dia tidak mengerti apa yg ku katakan tapi aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan.

"Cinta terlarang. Ya. Itu kosakata baru yg ku ambil darimu. Dulu aku menyebutnya hanya sebagai dosa. Setelah keluar dari kotak pandora membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain kebebasan. Aku bahkan lupa untuk apa aku di ciptakan." Aku kembali pada kedua mata mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu, aku adalah demon birahi. Sex adalah kekuatanku. Jadi sebelum dirimu, ada banyak lubang wanita yg telah kusinggahi." lelaki itu tidak terlihat terkejut, dia masih mendengarkan kisahku dengan seksama.

"Tapi aku akan mengaku, selama ratusan tahun berkelana dan mendatangi berbagai jenis tipe wanita maupun pria, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yg disebut cinta. Yg ada pada saat itu hanya tuntutan untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan alat pemuas nafsuku. Beratustahun yg ku habiskan sebagai pelarian membuatku kembali dalam sifat demonku. Bengis, kejam, tanpa perasaan maupun kasih sayang. Butuh ribuan tahun bagiku untuk jatuh cinta kembali. Meski aku tidak ingin mengakui cinta pertamaku adalah sang dewi yg suci itu. Apa yg kurasakan padanya masih terasa kental kaitannya dengan dosa, bagaimanapun aku berusaha menerjemahkannya kedalam bahasa baru yg lebih halus."

"Tapi Chanyeol..."Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku. Dia menatap kedua mataku.

"Tapi cinta kita juga terlarang. Kau demon dan aku manusia. Lalu dosa macam apa yg coba kau terjemahkan saatini?"

"Kata yg baru saja kupelajari darimu, CINTA. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing kita adalah musuh bebuyutan. Memangnya hal itu mengganggumu?" aku bertanya enteng, merasa seolah hidupku tidak mempunyai beban.

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun tak kalah ringan. Mendengar itu telingaku kembali merasa damai.

"Karna sangat sulit bagiku untuk jatuh cinta, dapat ku pastikan untuk 800 sampai 1000 tahun kedepan aku tidak akan pernah berpindah ke lain hati." Tatapan kagum Baekhyun seolah mengatakan; 'woaah benarkah?' tatapan senang layaknya anak tk yg mendapat gulali secara cuma-cuma.

"Tapi Chanyeol..."

"Hm? Tapi apalagi? Kenapa dalam hidupmu ada begitu banyak kata 'tapi'nya?" ucapku jengah, Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"800 atau 1000 tahun lagi, ku rasa aku tidak akanhidup sampai saat itu. Aku manusia biasa. Aku tidak abadi sepertimu." Benar juga. Aku jadi menyesal menyela ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Sebelum aku selesai berpikir danmenemukan jawaban yg tepat, ku dengar dengkuran halus dari tubuh yang terbaring di sampingku. Baekhyun telah kembali terlelap.

"Kalau begitu caranya, aku akan meminta penciptamu untuk membuatmu terlahir aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan yg berikutnya." gumamku halus di telinga Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia masih dapat mendengarnya sebab bibirnya terlihat melengkung tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayoooo siapa yang kemaren minta anu-anu nya? Tuh udah dikasih hehe

Makasih buat yang udah sempatin baca^^

Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini kah?


	6. forgot something?

Hujan kemarin malam masih menyisahkan suasana segar yg begitu terasa pagi hari ini. Bau khas yg timbul setelah hujan mengingatkan Baekhyun bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol saling menautkan jari kemarin. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan romansa yg mengajak hati mereka untuk hadir dalam dunia baru karya daya pikir mereka sendiri. Dunia yg hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, dunia tanpa beban dan kesengsaraan. Batas yg hanya mampu mereka lewati berdua tanpa berpikir harus mencari imbalan apa untuk menyebrang.

Namun kicauan merpati menarik lamunan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata. Dimana ada Chanyeol, tempat tidur, dan juga dirinya. Tidak buruk, nyatanya dia masih bahagia walau tidak berada dalam dunia khayalnya. Baekhyun mampu berpikir jernih dengan tidak pingsan kala mengetahui kekasihnya adalah monster paling menyeramkan di dunia. Kalau dipikir-pikir betapa ia sangat menyayangkan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah manusia. Namun hadirnya Chanyeol adalah nyata. Bukan sekedar dongeng ataupun legenda yg sering di bicarakan dari mulut ke mulut. Itu berarti tidak ada yg perlu Baekhyun khawatirkan, apalagi saat mengetahui suatu kenyataan yg lain. Yang lebih indah dari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah makhluk mitologi yg nyata. Kenyataan itu bernama cinta.

Para karyawan di kantor mungkin akan terkejut mendapati pimpinan dan sekretaris mereka tidak hadir secara bersamaan. Namun Chanyeol berkata tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka memilih untuk cuti hari ini karna ingin menikmati hari bersama-sama di rumah kecil milik Baekhyun. Lagipula kalau Baekhyun pikir-pikir tubuhnya bahkan hampir remuk karna bermain bersama Chanyeol kemarin, ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus bekerja lagi di kantor pagi ini.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya heran. Ia memperhatikan sebuah cangkir yg Baekhyun letakkan di atas meja makan berwarna coklat itu. Mata Chanyeol mengamati dengan seksama benda aneh yg ada dalam cangkir itu, warnanya hitam dan kepulan asap berwarna putih muncul saat ia lihat dari kejauhan. Baekhyun menyaksikan itu seperti manusia purba yg pertama kali melihat api. Aneh sekali.

"Itu kopi. Kau tidak suka kopi? Ehmm.. teh mungkin?"

Sementara Chanyeol kini tidak lagi fokus pada secangkir kopi yg Baekhyun berikan padanya. Melainkan menatap kekasihnya itu masih dengan tatapan yg sarat akan tanda tanya.

"Apa itu kopi? Apa itu teh?"

Dagu Baekhyun hampir terjun bebas ke lantai marmer ruang makannya. Chanyeol masih menunggu ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak bercanda kan? Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya membersihkan meja dengan sebuah kain.

"Ku pikir kau tidak sebodoh itu.."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol membuang nafasnya keras lalu meletakkan punggungnya di kursi makan. "Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya tidak pernah makan makanan manusia. Tidak. Terlalu beresiko." Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi dengan menggerakkan telunjuknya di udara. Tanda tidak setuju.

Baekhyun masih asik mengelap meja, acuh sekali. " Itu bukan makanan, itu minuman."

"Sama saja." Chanyeol berucap malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke arah benda lain yg juga berada di atas meja makan. Ada benda berwarna merah berukuran kecil-kecil, hal yg Chanyeol ingat lagi dari benda itu adalah bintik kecil seperti pasir yg ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi ini?" namja itu tak kuasa untuk kembali bertanya. Membuat Baekhyun keheranan kenapa Chanyeol banyak tanya sekali. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak pernah makan makanan manusia.

"Itu stroberry. Makanlah.."

Chanyeol mengambil dan menimang buah kecil itu di tangannya, tanpak ragu lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Benda ini bisa dimakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum. "Tentu saja. Aku suka buah stroberry."

Mulai dari awal

Akhirnya setelah berpikir ia tidak akan mati bila memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, akhirnya dia memakan buah itu. Menggingit, melumatnya perlahan. Takut-takut mulutnya akan meledak atau dia akan keracunan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, syaraf di otak Chanyeol malah memerintahkannya untuk merasa bahagia saat benda itu terasa di lidahnya. Sungguh melebihi ekspektasi.

"Rasanya seperti dirimu." jawab Chanyeol jujur. Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertarik untuk melihat Chanyeol yg tengah terkagum-kagum dan meninggalkan aktifitasnya untuk sementara.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti dan senang, "Ya, manis dan wangi. Aku tidak tahu ada benda lain yg seperti itu selain Baekhyun."

Kata-kata itu Baekhyun anggap sebagai pujian karna memang terdengar demikian. Ia tersenyum dan berpikir sejenak untuk menjahili Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu pacari saja dia, kau tidak perlu menciumiku lagi karna rasa kami sama 'kan?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng kuat dengan alisnya yg menyatu. Wajahnya terlihat keras menolak kalimat Baekhyun.

"Mana bisa. Kau dan ini berbeda. Kau adalah hidupku mana mungkin tergantikan hanya dengan benda kecil ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, merasa cukup jelas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Merasa tidak tertarik lagi dengan buah stroberry, sebab Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan salah paham. Namja itu memperhatikan kegiatan Baekhyun yg tidak ia ketahui di sebut apa. Mondar-mandir dari meja makan ke bak cuci piring. Mengelap piring dan gelas lalu membersihakan meja. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu repot?

Jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk mendekati Baekhyun yg tengah melakukan sesuatu di bak cuci. Memeluk tubuhnya secara perlahan dan menciumi lehernya. Aktifitas yg selalu ia sukai dan akan terus ia lakukan mulai hari ini. Menikmati ambrosia dari tubuh Baekhyun. Perlakuannya itu barang tentu mendapat respon unik yg juga disukainya dari diri seorang Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu akan menggeliat dan tersipu. Terkadang gelimpungan bila Chanyeol melakukan hal yg lebuh jauh seperti memasukkan tangannya di balik kaos Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hentikan." suara Baekhyun terdengar serius. Chanyeol terpaksa harus menuruti perintahnya sebab ia tahu Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu yg bukan main-main.

"Untuk hari ini... kau.. jangan memasuki ku dulu." ucapnya berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. Dia terlihat ketakutan akan sesuatu, entah apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa. Jelas betul ia ingin menikmati tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang pagi ini.

"Karna.. bokong ku masih terasa sakit. Ku mohon.. biarkan aku istirahat. Oke?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Oh, Chanyeol bisa apa kalau sidah begini. Tapi dia melanjutkan menciumi leher dan bahu Baekhyun kembali walau Baekhyun sudah berusaha berontak. Menyingkirkan wajah Chanyeol dari lehernya tapi dia gagal sebab namja itu pastinya lebih kuat.

"Makananku adalah ambrosia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti menciumimu. Aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan, sama seperti manusia."

Baekhyun kembali menarik rambut Chanyeol agar kepalanya menjauh. Setelah berusaha dan berhasil, ia pun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Hanya ciuman. Tidak ada gulat di ranjang." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih karna tidak membiarkanku kelaparan."

Lantas namja tinggi dengan birahi yg sama dengan tubuhnya itu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Menciumi leher Baekhyun dan menikmati wangi ambrosia. Baekhyun menggeliat dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tapi.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kecewa (lagi) Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya untuk yg kesekian kali. "Kau boleh lakukan itu setelah aku mandi. Aku harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

'Sial' batin Chanyeol gondok. Baekhyun harus terlepas lagi. Sementara namja mungil itu mampu tersenyum setelah berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mampu bernafas lega sebab bisa lolos dari singa lapar itu, ya setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Tiba-tiba ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?"

DEG! Kena kau Baekhyun. Sudah Chanyeol bilangkan? Dia itu pintar dalam urusan sex. Tidak pernah ada jalan buntu bila dia ingin memuaskan nafsunya. Itu adalah bakat sejak lahir yg patut dibanggakan. Benarkah?

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yg membeku di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Jantungnya tidak mampu berkompromi dengan pikirannya agar tidak berdetak dalam kecepatan tdak normal. Baekhyun gugup.

"Ayo kita mandi." ajak Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Dengan paksa dia menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun, kau tamat.

.

.

.

Setelah bergulat dengan tubuh basah di dalam bathup, bersama busa, sabun, dan desahan-desahan panjang yg keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak mengingkari janjinya. Cukup dengan menjilati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu beberapa kali orgasme. Meremas dan menindih seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hingga hingga ia berkeringat. Mengoral penis namja itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hampir tidak sadarkan diri karna merasa terlalu nikmat. Namun cukup sampai di situ, Chanyeol tidak memasukkan penisnya yg berukuran jumbo itu kedalam manhole Baekhyun sebab ia merasa kasihan karna Baekhyun bilang lubangnya masih terasa sakit.

Tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol, karna selain sex menghirup aroma ambrosia juga dapat membuat nafsunya puas. Bedanya bila sehabis melakukan sex Chanyeol bisa saja mengangkat sebuah mobil dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara ambrosia, hanya membuatnya merasa seperti.. merasa seperti hidup.

Baekhyun cukup merasa ampun dengan aktifitas berkeringat yg mereka lakukan pagi ini. Agar Chanyeol tidak lagi terpancing birahinya, segera setelah mandi ia pun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian yg tidak membuat Chanyeol horny. Karna bukan main, bahkan bila mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari jauh saja namja itu sudah merasa tegang. Baekhyun sampai tidak habis pikir.

Sudah pukul sebelas siang, Chanyeol rasa ia juga butuh mandi. Karna sejujurnya aktifitas yg ia lakukan di kamar mandi tadi bukanlah sesuatu yg bisa di sebut sebagai 'mandi'. Ia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'berkeringat bersama'. Kedengaran lebih keren. Jadi setelah Baekhyun yg dari awal punya niatan untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol pun menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yg sama. Yang diyakini Baekhyun di barengi dengan aktifitas lain, 'bermain solo' sebab terdapat suara-suara aneh yg terdengar.

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Jarang sekali ada yg datang mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun pagi hari. Sebab biasanya Baekhyun selalu bekerja dan orang yg datang akan meninggalkan pesan di depan pintu. Siapa yg berkunjung? Setelah merapikan diri di depan cermin, Baekhyun pun berlari dengan kaki kecilnya ke arah pintu dan memutar kunci. Menarik tangannya dari knop pintu dan memasang wajah cerah siap menghadapi tamunya.

Namun setelah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yg tidak ia harapkan, senyum Baekhyun memudar.

Sehun.

Namja itu terlihat berantahkan, wajahnya kusut begitu juga pakaiannya yg lusuh. Baekhyun sempat bertanya-tanya, apa benar ini Sehun? Sebab Sehun tidak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya. Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun adalah namja yg tampan dan rapi. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yg berat padanya.

"Hyung.." panggil namja itu lirih. Baekhyun hampir menangis karna melihat keadaannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun tidak mampu menolak. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sehun seperti ini. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit milik namja itu, sempat meletakkan hidungnya di leher mulus Baekhyun. 'Baekhyun harum' pikirnya. Hal itu membuat pikirannya tenang, ini pertama kalinya dia memeluk Baekhyun. Dan tidak tahu memeluk namja itu akan jadi begitu nyaman. Kenapa Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang? Mereka sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun, dia biaa saja melakukan itu dari dulu.

"Baekhyun."

Suara berat seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol Suara berat seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Nafas Baekhyun terasa amat berat, suasan macam apa ini?

"Hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Sehun bingung kenapa ada seorang pria yg terlihat baru saja selesai mandi ada di dalam rumah Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya, memerengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun lekat.

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?" Chanyeol ikut memberikan pertanyaan yg membuat Baekhyun semakin mati gaya. Lidahnya kelu dan matanya melirik ke arah Sehun-Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan bingung. Tidak mendapat respon baik dari Baekhyun, membuat emosi Chanyeol naik. Rahangnya mengeras dan menghamipiri Sehun yg masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Cha-chanyeol.. tunggu.. dengarkan aku dulu.."

Chanyeol seperti tuli, matanya berapi-api dan sudah seperti tidak sabar melakukan sesuatu. Peringatan dari Baekhyun tidak lagi membuat pendengarannya berfungsi dan menyadarkannya untuk berpikir jernih. Setan mana yg kembali merasukinya. Sampai akhirnya.

BUGH!

Tubuh Sehun terlempar ke halaman rumah Baekhyun, bogem dari tangan besar Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menganga. Sehun terkapar di atas tanah tapi dia tidak sampai tak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu Chanyeol dengan sangat ingin membuat mata Sehun tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Tidak! Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya. Setelah di landa konflik dalam dirinya sendiri antara harus menghkawatirkan Sehun dan meneriaki namanya atau menghentikan Chanyeol dengan juga meneriaki namanya.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, sepertinya sifat demonnya sudah benar-benar kembali. Saat tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, Baekhyun tak kalah cepat untuk menghentikan aksinya. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebencian. Namja itu membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon seolah mengatakan 'Jangan..' membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan melepaskan kerah kemeja Sehun.

"Jauhi tempat ini! Jauhi Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya. Telapak kakinya yg telanjang tak lagi mampu merasakan dinginnya tanah di halam rumahnya ini. Menyaksiakan betapa Chanyeol amat cemburu terhadap Sehun karna telah memeluk kekasihnya sembarangan. Beralih memikirkan sosok Sehun yg mulai memenuhi benaknya. Sehun dan perasaan yg dulu ada dalam hatinya terhada namja tersebut. Kini Baekhyun baru ingin menepuk jidadnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai lama ga update yaaaaa. Maaf kemaren hp ku rusak jadi ga bisa update deh hehe.**

 **Jadi aku mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk penulis asli cerita ini karna aku telah salah menuliskan nama penulisnya**

 **Jadi nama penulis cerita ini Avery_Twins bukan Every_Twins oke. Makasih yang udah nhempatin diri buat baca**

 **Saranghae**

 **Chanbaek is real**


End file.
